ALLI the experiments that got away
by Max Mira-Rodriguez
Summary: Alejandra Martinez was a normal girl, living with her grandparents in mexico. until she grew wings, and met her mother after she'd abandoned her, and found out she had a twin sister named Maximum Ride, that had been seperated from her at birth.   Good rea


Part 1

A brand new life for brand new wings…

Maximum ride- the unknown- an extra novel

Chapter one

1

I woke up to the sound of a squealing baby, I was only seven, but being around my mom's friends helped me to extend my vocabulary and I mumbled some extra colorful words. "Freaking H!" I yelled into my pillow. I stumbled out of bed to see my mom standing there. I looked just like her. Boring brown eyes, wavy, uncontrollable browny-gold hair, slightly sticking up nose. Only, I was supposed to have a twin. But she gave one half to someone. She said it was going to be someone important. I didn't know who this kid was, but, I hated it. My mom never cared enough about me to actually shut up about it for the first 5 years of my life. Then Ella came along, when I was three and my dad left. Life so far was heck. My mom never really cared. So when I was 8 years old, I went to Mexico, to live with my _abuelos_. Grandma was so surprised to see me, I told her my mom might call… but she never did, so I grew up in a huge Latin American culture. I helped out everywhere I could. And I know you're thinking 'why is this 14 year old kid telling me this?' because it is for your safety. I know you've heard the typical "don't talk to strangers, Johnny" or "never climb into vans or cars with strange men who have candy, Sally." I bet you haven't heard this one "on your way to Mexico, when you're 8, don't let strange men in white coats make you drink strange stuff and take you to their lab…" yeah, I thought so. Hi, my name is Alejandra, but just call me Alli. I'm fourteen, extremely smart, I have an _extremely _bad-ass attitude, oh yeah and if _you_ think you're the strongest guy out there… I could kick your butt to the middle of next January… not to toot my own horn or anything. I was born with super-strength… I mean I may not look it, I mean I'm not a tiny little stick or anything, I mean I look a little bit older than fourteen, maybe sixteen, because you know, I'm curvy, typical Latina! But you wouldn't expect to see me out working with full grown men. And then they _really,_ under estimate you're strength, those perverts who try to feel you up. Let's just say I've broken more than enough noses. I am telling you all about me because I'm different. But more on that later. My mother's a vet. My father's a scientist. Gee what's wrong with that picture? Oh right… The time when they decide to have a kid to turn into some freak-experiment a.k.a: me… but my problems started later in life, at, say, my fourteenth birthday party.

2

"AAAIIIEEEE! OUCH OHCH! 'Buela! Abuela! Where are you, man?" I screeched. Never in my whole entire sad, sorry life had I been in so much pain.

I bet not even child-birth hurts this much,

Okay maybe about the same, but that's beside the point.

It was worse than that time I got kicked in the back by a horse (yes, the bone did split… yay…lucky me…) my grandma rushed to me, worry flickering in her eyes.

My eyes: red, teary (weird) and practically popping out of my head.

The room was spinning.

I felt dizzy.

I felt like I had been hit in the head with a freaking anvil.

Yeah, an anvil.

Or maybe a train.

Going forwards and back, forwards and back over and over again.

On my head.

Or a bus.

u No I think maybe a train is just the feeling.

I hate this. I felt vulnerable. And stupid. And in pain.

Stupid headache.

Stupid back ache.

Ugh, heck, stupid pains!

I hope I pass out.

I don't usually, but, this pain is killing me. I would rather go through it in a coma. What the heck is happening to me?

I felt like my head was going to explode, my eyes would pop out any minute now, my back, ugh, my back, between my shoulder blades, I could feel something moving.

I could feel fluff like stuff developing around my shoulder blades too.

Crap.

Then…

Blackout.

3

Max woke up from her night mare.

Breath whooshed out of her as she checked her dress for any signs of blood or bullet holes.

Nope. All good.

Max got up, hoping to have some time for herself.

They lived in a pretty cool house, in the shape of an _E _on its side.

Max stumbled out of her room and into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge, pantry and every other place you could possibly hide food, hoping the food fairies had come and let them some food.

Empty.

"Morning Max," mumbled a little voice behind her, it was the Gasman.

Well, relaxing time was over.

The rest of the flock would be up soon, unknown fate would unfold soon.

4

This was bad. How come I was in so much pain?

My back was burning, my skin and bones felt like they were stretching. Holy (insert swear word here).

Freaking h-e double line.

My forehead was sweating. I felt super weak. My eyesight was blurring, then seeing miles away, then blurring again.

What the H?

I looked at my grandma.

She was on the phone to someone. I could just make out the words in Spanish

"_No sé qué le pasa. La nina está bien mala. Creo que es buena idea que la venis a ver. Por lo menos ya que tiene 14 años. Nunca habla de ti. Ni creo que te recuerde. Vos sos la mama. Creo que la Alli ya se va morir." _ She whispered.

I knew who she was talking to.

I know what you're thinking: uh… subtitles please? Well, here goes "I don't know what's wrong with her. The little girl is really sick. I think it's a good Idea if you come and see her. At least now that she's fourteen. She never talks about you. I don't even think she remembers you. You're her mom. I think Alli is going to die." Well, grandma, for your info, I'm not.

Not now.

Not till I find out what is wrong with me.

No way am I just giving up now. Oh, crap, this hurts so much. I want to go outside.

Back to my party with my friends and family.

But, no, I have to stay inside with a killer headache and a killer backache.

Oh yeah, and freaking feathers all around my shoulder blades.

It started off as fluff. I felt my eyes swelling up with tears

Oh no, no, no. no way am I crying.

NO!

This is _me _we're talking about. I don't cry. I'm too tough for that.

I wanted to touch my back.

Really badly, but I was scared.

Again with the oh no's.

You'll catch on.

There were many times in my life when I'd been scared. Like when one of the men from my grandpa's work started flirting with me.

This ended with him having a broken nose and popped ribs.

Whoops.

But when I get too scared to touch my back! It was just weird. I kept bringing up my hand, to start touching my back, but, half way I'd stop and think, _whoa, what am I doing? What am I going to feel? What if, what if it's something really bad? What if it's some sort of really bad disease. Could it kill me? If I'm not already dead because of these freaking pains of course._

_Oh (colorful word)._

That is my train of thought right now. You would be thinking the same. I felt my skin rip. My eyes looked around scared, who was doing this to me. I felt like screaming, but, my voice was gone.

5

I woke up the next morning feeling sick. I looked around and the room was spinning.

Ow my head. Oh, ouch.

**Does your back feel better? You're different now. You can feel it. Don't worry about the headache. It'll get better the more often you hear me.**

Uh, what was this?

"Oh, crap. Please don't let me be going crazy. Please. Please, please, please, please. Puh-leeeeease, please, please, please. Oh my gosh my head. Grand-" but I was cut off.

She was outside my door. Waiting for me.

Oh, how sweet.

She walked in and practically collapsed next to me in my bed. She looked up her eyes filled with tears and she put her arms around me.

"Oh, oh. My poor baby. Oh, I'm so glad you're alive!" she sobbed into my stomach, my shirt drenched with tears.

We both just sat there crying, until all our tears were drained away (what is with all this crying, am I right?). Then came the bomb shell. "Your mothers on her way over here", she said half sternly and she pressed her hand hard against my stomach,

I heard myself go _oof!_

"You're staying here. You're not going to run off into the fields screaming your head off and waving your arms around",

I giggled at her description of me freaking out and charging off, "Like I know you want to. But I know, that you know, that I know, that you knew I was going to tell you all of this. But I wanted to tell you for real, face to face and…" her voice trailed off as I sat up and stretch out my back and arms.

I wasn't in pain any more.

I felt, well I felt words floating around me and landing softly on my head like an overgrown, wordy snowflake.

Whoa, that was good, the wonderful poetry of a 14 year old. The words mixed around in my brain and I heard my grandma's voice:

_.god… what the hell? Holy moly, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my goddy god. _"Aaaiiee" I heard the scream louder than ever and it echoed in my ears like static, argh!

My brain!

I turned around and saw her pointing at me and she ran out of the room and screaming and waving her arms around.

So, _she¸_ can go around freaking out, but _I _can't?

Then I heard an unfamiliar voice "uh hello? Is anyone home? Alli? It's me, your mom."

Crap.

6

Seeing my mom was like seeing an image of me.

Only twenty years from now.

"Uh, Yo, I'm Alejandra, you must be Dr. Martinez." I mumbled as I shuffled out of my room rubbing the back of my head to get the head ache out,

Oh, and the voice.

She nodded and smiled as she walked closer I tightened up and she stopped and frowned and stepped back.

_**Relax, Alli.**_

She looked at me confused and walked toward my back, "you too", she said shaking her head in disbelief "how long have you had them?"

"Had what?" I said defensively

"Wings,"

"Whaaaaaat?"

Oh gosh.

Why?

Why is this happening to me?

Wings?

This was so totally a prank. I think.

7

Okay. So, freaking out.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I turned and felt my back twitching and I extended, what appeared to be on my back… wings.

I would swear, but I already did about a million times already.

I looked around to see white wings with tawny highlights through them and on the last couple of feathers. I looked out the window and saw for miles away.

I wanted to say something I really wanted to yell at my mom.

I wanted to scream at her.

Scream about how could she do this to me?

And if she had any idea how much it hurt.

No, of course not. I was to dumbfounded about the whole wings thing that all I managed was: "whoa"

I looked in the mirror and turned around to look at my back in it.

"How could you do this to me doc?" I wailed. There was no way in heck I would call her mom. No way.

"You know you can call me mom…" she said voice trailing off as tears ran down her face.

"Don't cry. I don't do well with crying people. Please, it freaks me out." I said tightly backing away slightly.

Hey! That rhymed! Uh, anyways.

My mom looked up.

Oh jeez.

"Fine," I grumbled, "_m-m-m-moooom" _

Hey. Don't judge. You'd be the same way. If you were a fourteen-year-old-mutant-bird-kid-freak whose mom abandoned

She smiled and the tears immediately stopped.

Great.

Now I would have to deal with the hugging.

"Please," I said holding my hand out, "save it for someone who wants it.''

I know it's cruel but she wasn't there for me.

Ever. So why should I care, right?

I walked over and sat at a table and buried my face into my hands.

How was I supposed to go out into public, huh? WITH WINGS?

8

I didn't speak for two whole days. I know you real quiet kids in the back are thinking, oh yeah, big whoop.

But if _I, _Alejandra Martinez, am _quiet…_ it's like something that never happens.

Ever!

So anyway, like I was saying, my mom, Dr. Martinez, stayed there for a week.

I didn't care. I didn't have the freaking guts to yell at her like I wanted to. To slap her and yell "WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU, TO DO THIS TO YOUR _OWN_ DAUGHTER?"

But, I guess she's my mom. I guess.

On the third day, the day I woke up and actually thought my life would be okay…

They told me Ella would be coming.

To Mexico.

To see me.

Word is she already met the other twin. My other (I guess, if you scientifically look at it) half.

Would she be as excited about her as my mom?

From previous experiences I learnt to block my ears and just mentally walk away, lock myself in my room and scream till my voice is gone, remember this kids, _mentally!_

It helps if you have an iPod or Mp3 player.

Dr. Martinez stopped and followed my gaze.

"You're not listening, are you?"

"Huh, Uhhh, yeah, kid, wings, amazing, Arizona, death valley, girl. What else, oh yeah, you forgot you had a daughter when she was eight, who was experimented on. And on her fourteenth birthday grew FREAKING WINGS!" I said feeling tears swelling in my eyes.

Crap. Not the crying again.

I stormed out of the room slamming the door on my newly-developed-mutant-bird-kid-freak wings.

You have no idea how much it hurt.

"Ow! For your info that hurt!" I hollered down the stairs.

I heard the voice of a ten year old girl say: "is Max here mom? I thought she was going to California! Hey Max!"

Oh no. not her too!

9

Bored. Sitting outside on the balcony. Trying to be a little girly girl (the one department I seem to lack in.) and talking to my little sister.

Do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to walk away shaking my head?

Instead I sat there trying my hardest and just nodded my head going "mm… really? Wowzers…. EW…. I would hate to have your teacher…" etc. etc. etc.

I mean I should be happy I have my sister back and all, but this Max kid was bothering me… a lot!

Finally worked up the guts to turn to her and say "so, who's this Max?"

"Oh, she's just this girl, she beat up the biggest bully at my school and then they shot her in the shoulder and my mom helped her and blah blah blah… why?" she practically sang as she looked up in the sky.

Ooh, I get it. "So, she has wings too? Am I right?" I said feeling oh- so- confident.

"Yeah, sooo," she said looking at me "did it hurt?"

I chuckled and replied smoothly "ha, yeah, hehe, I guess it did. I even passed out!"

I laughed, actually we both laughed. Our first sisterly bonding. Aw, how sweet.

"So," she said smirking and half giggling, I looked at her suspiciously, uh-oh, "who's this guy you like then? Is he cute… do you looooove him?" she laughed waggling her eyebrows, who is this kid? And why does she have the weirdest sense o' humor?

"Pffftht! Dude! Where the heck did that come from?" I said feeling a freaking six pack developing, because of the laughter.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Her cheeks were red, and we looked like sisters, it was weird, she looked just like me when I was 11, my cheeks ached and I said "hey, watch this!" and I ran and leaped into the air.

_Please lift me, please, oh please, oh please!_

And then I snapped out my wings and they pulled me up.

Whoa.

10

_Note to self: be gentle with wings_.

"This is freaking amazing!" I yelled down, and it was.

Really. You know how when you dream of flying? It's all that and ten times more!

The wind was flicking the loose hairs from my braid into my eyes and mouth. Ptht, pffftht. Gross.

_Note to self: wash out shampoo, PROPERLY, oh and tie up braid tighter._

This really was amazing; I mean other than my hair.

I dodged trees and saw a couple of birds flying. Wow.

I was thinking about what my mom had said, about living in Arizona with them for a while, maybe for a couple of months. I'm thinking maybe six or eight. I could go to school and meet my little sister's crush and, maybe we could be like actual sisters! Oh my gosh, I have a real sister, and we could have real sister arguments and real sister laughs and moments and inside jokes and share a room.

Maybe I could have my first kiss.

Oh gosh, now _I'm_ acting girly.

And maybe I might treat my mom like a real mom and we could have mother daughter moments like the ones I'd had with my grandmother.

But I had to remember I couldn't fully trust her. She'd forgotten all about me.

And now that she thought I was dying she just drove down. Maybe I could fly by wing to Arizona. Instead of driving down. Fly with hawks. A loner. A wolf-kid. No. a_ bird_- kid

Yeah! Totally secluded from the world. But I would never see my friends again. Ugh, no, what was I thinking! What kind of a kid was I?

This was so confusing. I hate it.

Ella shouted something and I couldn't hear her properly "_whaaaaaat!" _I hollered.

I heard her say "what the hell is…?"

Yeah, what the hell is just the right thing to say little 'sis.

I saw something come toward me.

Something with a machine tied onto its back, robotic wings of some sort.

I saw some flying thing in the sky.

Too wobbly and clumsy to be another bird-kid, even a new one like me.

Too quiet to be a plain or chopper.

It was a freaking flying-wolf-man.

One of his wings was bad and flying didn't come as naturally to him as it had to me.

I stopped and if I'd been on land I would have skidded.

11

"Whoa nelly," I said air- backtracking and holding out my hands palm forwards, fingers up.

"Remember me?" it snarled.

Holy crap! What the H is this thing? How do I know it?

Don't tell me this is another scientific experiment.

And all I did was stand there (mid-flight) and ponder about being locked in a dog crate for about a year!

What a loser!

I tried remembering who this… kid! It's still a kid! Oh my gosh, a little kid, about the same age as I was when I was taken in.

Poor little guy.

"Roar!" he growled

And he was angry.

Let me tell you an angry wolf-guy, and a frustrated bird- kid, yeah, not a good mixture.

Again, just standing here thinking, horrible memories poured into my brain.

Sick experiments made my scars and wound areas hurt.

My muscles ached at the thought of how many hours they'd made me run.

My stomach practically grumbled when I compared the amount (and quality- eugh!) of food they gave me to what I have now.

My brain hurt, and my forehead ached as I urged back tears.

I was having a very emotional week, okay?

It swiped a hand at me and said "mommy and daddy never loved you, either!"

Uh, creep!

"What the heck?" I screeched at him, kicking him in the chest and swinging my foot to the side of his head.

His head flicked to the side and I saw a tooth fly out of his mouth along with a whole, like, bucket full of blood.

Gross.

"you know, Alejandra Martinez… once you meet that twin of yours, you'll be going by the name, Alejandra Ride… your twin is Maximum Ride, they thought you were a mistake, so she is going to save the world. You are nothing; she is going to travel America on missions, what have you done?"

He spat at me, splattering blood all over my new t-shirt. I'll get him back for that!

"Oh. Yeah. Well. I. Am. _Way_. Better. Than. You. Think! Actually. I. ma. Better than. You. Will. Ever. Be. You're. Just. A. Freaking. Mistake. Dog face!" I growled punching him in his grubby muzzle with every single word I said.

Every single bone, atom, blood cell in my body wanted him splattered on the floor below me.

I wanted him dead.

"I am your brother, bird brain!" he scowled. Touché.

The punching stopped and my wings caught some breeze and swept me up a bit.

_Whaaaaaat?_

"there is no way," I said yelling and sort of whimpering in a panicky way, my voice was shakier now," that you would _ever, _you hear me? Ever be my brother, you freak!"

I folded my wings back making me shoot down, and I snapped them out again as my fist landed heavily on the side of his jaw making him drop a little.

I concentrated hard on his thoughts:_ ouch, that little cow will pay! My wings, it's my weak spot, remember to keep your wing away from her Ari, wings= away, don't forget to flap._ And so forth.

Wow. This guy had absolutely no idea I could hear his thoughts, did he?

Okay, his wings are his weak spot.

I stretched my legs out and hit the side of his wings, and he yelped in pain.

He whimpered on his way down. I couldn't just do that to my own brother.

I folded my wings back tightly making me drop really fast. This was awesome!

12

I was really good at flying already.

I'm a fast learner, I must admit, but still… _sweeeeeeeeetttt!_

The saddest part was, this guy hadn't even hit me yet.

Yeah sure, he'd struggled to get past legs and muscles, and clawed at my leg leaving huge, bloody scratches all down my leg that would scar for a while, but, no biggie.

I tried measuring this guy up with my raptor vision.

He was big. It was going to be a challenge. But I had super strength, right?

Let's hear it for those mad scientist that had given me super strength and grafted me with the avian DNA instead of, let's just say, a sloths?

I tried my hardest to get down to this guy; I think his name is Ari, before I heard a _splat!_ On the floor beneath me.

"Yo bro? you a'ight" I yelled down, looking around below me, I could see I was getting way to close to the ground and slowed myself down and straightened myself for my first landing.

Let's just say, uh, elegant? _Not!_

I tumbled on the dirt in front of the deck outside my house. And saw dog-face trying to kick down the glass of the front door.

I leapt up and ran to him, blood boiling

"vaya para arriva!" I yelled seeing my mom inside, eyes wide with fear.

I'd just gotten her back. No way was I losing her to _Cujo_ over there!

I leapt on his back wrestling him down the stairs. If this thing fell backward, I was a goner!

I turned him forward and pushed his head down causing us to tumble forward.

I smiled slightly to myself as I did a tuck and roll off of his back and saw him roll down the stairs.

Ha! That'll teach that loser!

"Why don't you fly back to the lab where you came from, '_lassie'_?" I called after him, jumping and opening my wings slightly, to give me a bit of boost, and swung my leg forward to kick him in the face.

He sunk his long fangs into the front of my favorite, black and white, converse sneakers.

And I saw the yellow-white tips of my sneakers, turn red as blood seeped out of the two gaping holes, in both my sneakers and my foot.

Gross, I hate blood, but I guess I was going to have to get used to it.

Yeah, still grosses me out.

My blood (not the blood gushing out of my sneaker and dripping on the floor, yeah, I'm a bleeder) turned cold when the adrenaline kicked in, when I finally felt the pain.

My eyes widened and I felt myself gasp in pain, the world around me blur, and I whimpered slightly and then all of a sudden "AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed at an ear-piercing volume and pitch.

I saw dog-face wince and let go of my foot.

Good.

I brought the bleeding foot up to hit him hard and right on his nose, lifting it up slightly, feeling a soft _crunch!_ As I brought my foot up higher, sheesh, this guy was fragile!

I moved away swooping up wards to try and kick him in the ribs.

But he jumped up and snapped his wings out and flew off.

Wimp.

13

So, after that little incident, I quickly scrambled to my feet.

Uh, foot.

And got into fighting stance, I mean just in case.

After standing there for like 10 minutes, my foot started aching.

I spun on my heel and took a running jump and flew onto the balcony.

My mom, sister and grandmother were huddled up stairs under the table on the balcony.

I spread out my wings, put my hands on my hips, and tilted my chin up.

Trying to look as angelic/ heroic as possible.

My sister let out a sort of half giggle and a squeal, as if scared.

Let's call it a… a… a… yes!

Let's call it a squiggle! Ha!

Anyway, I relaxed and let my wings move down slightly, and I jumped off the railing of the balcony.

I could see my grandfather in the room grabbing the machete.

He was a kind man.

His thick black hair thinning, not yet grey and he had a thick black moustache.

He was old, but almost as strong as I was from working in the fields.

He was going to go out there and risk his life, for me!

I love my _Abuelo!_

"Good, he's gone, what a mood dampener, eh?" I said trying not to sound as hurt/ nervous as I felt.

My mom looked at me angrily "what the hell was that out there, huh Alli? Want to explain that, trying to be all hero and – what happened to your foot, you're bleeding so much! What did you do? Come here right now!" she scolded me.

As I walked over I noticed a trail of blood following me.

I lifted my foot up to see my damaged sneakers when – "holy crap!" I screamed, "Mom, I can see you – through my foot!"

Oh, boy.

This would be fun.

I'll never hear the end of this, yeah, great job _Lassie_!

14

Not allowed to walk. This is my nightmare.

I have to stay home and _'rest'_.

This kind of sucks, because my little sister gets to go and look at cool ruins and blah, blah, blah.

Yeah, I mean it isn't like I'm going to freaking walk there.

I would rather fly.

I discovered that flying at normal speeds I'm going at about 180-220 m/ph.

When I'm going at my amazing super speed that had happened when I was zooming after Ari: 240-260.

I'm a super-fast flyer!

I can read minds/ control them, fly at super speeds and if I stand really still, people don't notice me.

It is so cool I got like all these awesome powers.

And they thought I was a mistake.

My mom walked up the stairs.

_I'm sending Ella back to Arizona, Alli. I know you can hear my thoughts. Ella is downstairs and I don't want her to hear me talking. It's way too dangerous for her here and I can't put my own daughter in danger._

_**Yeah. Right**_. I thought back.

Now would be a good time for my voice to chime in.

Uh, helloooo… anybody home?

Of course not.

I looked at my mom and said "we need to have a serious talk. Not about Ella, not about moving back to Arizona, not about leaving _Abuelo and Abuela. _I want to talk about, my wings. And my 'adventure'," I said making quotation marks in the air with my fingers when I said adventure, "did you ever care when I left? Did you even try to find me? Heck, was it you that set up for me to go get experimented on? Oh and just for your info, they kicked me out. They thought I was a failure. Well guess what? Obviously I'm not!"

My mother just stood there, amazed, probably because I had a voice to be able to tell her that.

Or maybe because I'd bothered asking, when I obviously knew the answer.

_Don't get upset, Alli, I did miss you, but I knew you were better with your grandparents than with me. I'm sorry. I did. I called your grandmother, to tell her that you would be staying there that I couldn't raise a child on my own and with my profession. And I cried every day, because I knew I wouldn't be able to see you again. And, this is the hardest thing to tell you, but, yes. Yes I did tell them where you would be and what to administrate, where and whatever. Baby I'm so sorry. Really I am, I know how much pain they put you in-_

_**No you don't, Valencia, you have no idea how much it hurt me okay. I'm a strong girl, but, damn, I don't even think you have any idea what it was like.**_

I thought tears streaming down my face, my face red with anger and my inner-voice wobbly from the mixture of hatred, frustration and crying.

_**They abused me. Okay? No child deserves that. No child deserves to be tasered because they are not running fast enough. No child should be locked in a freaking dog crate, just to be killed and never have been able to lead a normal life. No you obviously have no idea. I met this amazing girl there. Blonde brown eyes, she looked a little bit like me, just blonder, but same facial structure and all. She was the coolest kid I had ever met; I would do anything to meet her again. We shared a sort of sisterly bond. But I was thrown away, into the streets to fend for myself for about half a year, before I found grandma and grandpa, and you know what?**_

I thought menacingly and savagely

_**You will never be **__**half**__** the parent they were to me.**_

She obviously got the message, she stood up, straightened her dress, and just whispered in a tone of voice higher and more tightly that usual,

"No, I guess I am not. I know that when you are ready you will come and visit, maybe live with us in Arizona. I guess I'll be going back with Ella then." And she stalked out of my room.

I looked back and saw her face red and damp from crying. I felt bad for what I had thought. But it had to be said. She deserved to know what had happened to me. It was the last time I would see my mom, for a while anyway. Oh yeah, I can send my thoughts into people's heads.

15

So, of course my mom goes and tells my grandma what I had said to her.

And, boy was she mad at me.

So guess what.

I'm flying to Arizona.

"Come in the car with us, Al." pleaded Ella.

"No." I said coolly

"Pleeeeeaaase!"

"Uh, no."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, and don't call me 'Al'."

"Why?" Oh boy!

"I want to stretch out my wings and have a good fly, okay?' I screamed in frustration.

Ella sort of stared at me half scared half challengingly.

Did I mention, oh boy?

"What, can't I fly around here?"

She smiled and hugged me and said "okay, just look out for wolf-boy, okay?" she said the last okay in my exact voice. Little bugger.

My mom walked out of the house and raised her hand as if she wanted to talk to me, but i sprinted as fast as I could before she could tell I had noticed her, snapped out my wings and pushed myself hard off the ground.

It took a bit of practice since I hadn't flown in over a week.

My wings felt stiff, and cold, but I swooped around near the house to warm them up a bit.

The sun felt warm and relaxing against my sweaty back, it was a hot day, okay?

And especially felt warm against my new white and tawny wings.

My curly/ wavy browny-gold hair was whipping behind me and my black Reebok sneakers touching branches that I pushed off from whenever I did a turn.

It was dang pretty cool.

When I got the signal from my grandma telling me which way too head, I swooped down waved and zoomed back up, following closely behind the black 'land rover', which belonged to my mom.

Ella was hanging out the window waving and making funny faces, distracting me and almost causing me to crash into five trees.

_**Note to self: beware of trees**_

I saw a bunch of hawks and yelled "I'll be up here with them," I pointed to the birds, "keep watch and when you see me come back down, hang out the window again, got it?"

She nodded and sunk back in her seat and started playing with the radio.

I flew up staying in an upright or standing position, still flying.

The hawks swirled around me, freaking me out and making me smile at the same time.

_**Alli look out, they might try to hurt you, oh, but they are so cute!**_

I argued with myself

_**Alejandra, keep watch, you might learn a thing or two from these hawks. And you might find something that'll scare, amaze, excite and piss you off at the same time. Like I said keep watch.**_

_**What is that supposed to mean?**_

16

This is one of the top things that have happened to me this year. Maybe in my life. I have been up here for about an hour and my wings are starting to hurt. I looked around to make sure I didn't crash into any birds.

That would be preferable.

When I turned my head I crashed into something bigger than any bird I have ever seen.

_Oof._

I dropped.

Faster.

Faster.

Almost to the floor, no, come on Alli; summon up that power and _push!_

I felt fingers tighten around my wrist and pull me up.

No, not Fido, again!

Wait, it wasn't a wolf-thing.

It was a guy.

A hot, I repeat, HOT, guy.

Maybe my age too.

Okay Alli, work your charms, whatever they may be.

"Let go of me you creep!" I screamed, way to go, genius.

He chuckled and said, "Okay" and his grip started to loosen.

"No! No! No! I'm sorry, gosh"

He laughed hard, what was this, chuckle time?

"I'm going to take you up to that cave, k?"

I nodded not saying anything, Alli, like.

He took me up to a huge cave, with another kid in it.

How could they get up there, how did he catch me unless they had—

_Ooh, right, I get it._ It dawned on me then.

They couldn't have gotten up here, and this incredibly cute guy couldn't have caught me mid-air unless they had…

Wings, as well.

"I'm, uh, Alli. I'm just going to be frank here and-" I began before I was interrupted by the little kid.

"Do you want us to call you Frank or Alli?" she laughed

"Uh, just Alli. As I was saying. I'm not going to be slow and go into it with scalpel-like delicacy, so, here goes… do you have wings? I mean, it's totally crazy, but, I mean there is no other expla-" I was interrupted again, but by the guy.

He put his finger up to my mouth, and started going, shh.

And said, really close to my face with a half-smile, and let me tell you, 'WHOA!' doesn't cut it.

He said "yeah, I'm fang." And he stretched out his 16 foot long, black shiny wings, and half-smiled again.

I repeat… whoa, doesn't cut it.

He looked like an angel of death.

Just ten times hotter.

And his mouth was perfect and red, his eyes were a deep black color and you could almost get lost in them and his hair was long, up to his shoulders, black and sort of messy in a totally-adorable way.

Uh, moving on, the little girl, who looked African-American, with crazy, wild and curly hair, looked at me, giggled and spread out her wings, they matched the color of her eyes, skin and hair. Beautiful!

I smiled at fang, and spread out my own wings. This hurt, because I think I've broken something in my wings. But we looked so cool, like we were meant to be together.

17

"So are there more like us?" I said, looking outside.

Fang nodded and shuffled closer. He was holding the dead rabbit in his hand and was roasting it in the fire.

Fang wasn't really into speaking, At all.

I stood up and brushed my dusty butt off.

The little girl, Nudge, was asleep on the floor.

I stood over her and smiled. No offence but she was so much cuter with her mouth shut.

Ha-ha.

I sat down at the opposite end of the cave and looked out.

It was night time and there was no way I was flying out while it was this dark, so I stretch out closed my eyes and thought about fangs perfect face and arms and wings and… his perfect everything!

But I felt some movement next to me then a dark shadow was on the wall and I felt Fang's back against mine.

Me before:

Me now:

Yeah.

Rolled over and squished up close to him and then a random thought popped into my head.

_What if he thinks I look way to much like Max and that's why he likes me, typical life of mine?_

And I scrambled to my feet and walked over to the edge of the cave and slept. I was going to wake up early so I could get home quickly.

I turned my back to the opening of the cave and looked at a sleeping Fang.

Maybe he actually likes me.

Just shut up and sleep Alli.

He stirred looked at me and smiled his amazing half smile.

I don't want to have to leave and I want to stay with them forever, but I have to stay in Arizona with my mom.

Ugh, this sucks!

18

I tossed and turned all night.

Thinking, don't you hate that? You know, when you can't sleep because you're _thinking_?

Well, I thought, maybe, just maybe, I could go somewhere else other than Arizona.

I'll find a public phone, dial my mom's office (I have her card) and tell her I'm going to go somewhere cool and just maintain myself.

I should be fine… I found this really cool house up in the mountains in Colorado when I was flying.

It was huge. And it looked abandoned.

I stood up and looked around; I saw Fang and Nudge lying on the floor.

Fangs long, skinny and dark body was crumpled in the corner, well the side, anyway.

And Nudge was lying on her stomach and her arms and legs were in a tangle stretched out around her.

I smiled and tried to comb my fingers through her hair. But I stopped about the second I put my fingers through because her hair was all matted and knotty, yeah, I can talk.

I look like a freaking cave-woman. Hooray.

I walked over to Fang and put my hand on his cheek, for just a second.

He slightly stirred and I ran and jumped off the edge of the cave.

I would miss them, even though I don't really know them.

But, now I'm on my way north, to that awesome house, I have a funny feeling though, like something might be coming. Oh no, don't tell me I can tell the future too.

The wind felt cool on my face and I felt my hair whipping around my face and the wind was burning my face.

I couldn't take the burning wind (I know it sounds weird, but when you're in the car open your window and stick your head out, it might give you an idea) anymore.

The sun had just risen, and it was the most beautiful thing, other than the hawks.

I sped up and did my awesome super zooming thing and I started to feel my eyes burn.

Okay slow down, Alli.

I slowed down and saw the mountains come into sight.

Oh, that was fast!

19

The house was beautiful.

Wow.

I could seriously get used to this

**Alli, be aware, you never know, the house may not be abandoned.**

Oh no. not the freaking voice again, every time I here, um, 'it', I get a migraine.

_**Please shut up. I haven't got the time. I'll do a quick fly over and check it out. Happy with that plan, buddy?**_

I hope, whatever my voice is, is smart enough to know that 'buddy' was sarcasm.

_BOOOOM!_

_I_ careered through the air.

What now? Because of the shock, it took me a couple of seconds to realize a bomb had exploded

_**Told you so. **_

_**Shut up. **_

I reached out for a nearby tree branch before I smashed into it.

But my head still hit the leaves and twigs.

"Ouch. Ouchy ouch ouch! My eyeball." I cursed and squealed and the same time.

I heard another voice from down below and I could feel my wings, scratched up and beaten, tensing up.

Were they after me?

Had _'Cujo' _brought his puppy friends for a bit of a play? Surely not, seeing as I kicked his little-doggy-butt last time he tried to mess with me.

"Shh... I heard something... let's get out of here before more erasers come!" the scratchy, yet high pitched voice of a young boy echoed up to my tree.

Then I saw two things zoom up past me.

I screamed and screeched as loud as I could, and I saw something I'd only just seen a couple of hours ago.

Yes, more winged kids.

It was a happy, sad, moment for me.

I mean, I was glad Fang, Nudge and I weren't the only winged out there,

But a wave of grief crashed over me when I realized, they had been through it to, they had been poked and prodded and abused and…

"Hey!" I cried out. The tall one, older, maybe my own age, turned around and looked in my direction, his life-less eyes blinked and it hit me then, this kid was, blind. The little one looked over at me, this little kid, it was horrible, and he was about the same age as I was when I had escaped. Maybe 8 or 9 ish.

"Um, little kid? Can you help me out, I kinda got caught and my, my, my," I took a deep breath, the word wings almost came out, and so did a whole bunch of tears that I managed to blink back as a sudden pain whooshed over me when I remembered the pain of them growing out of my own back only a couple of days ago, "I think my wing is hurt, can you help me to that house in the mountains so I can rest?"

He smiled and said "you have wings; you're not an eraser right?" I shook my head and then drooped it down again.

"Well, that's my house and his house to, we'll do introductions later, and we have to be quick because the erasers might come back."

"Eraser's?"

"Ha-ha, yeah, Eraser's"

20

To fill you in on the basic info, erasers are, well a bunch of dog boys who happen to be made to chase us bird kids.

They are blood thirsty animals, half-wolf half-humans, made by the place that made me.  
>Do you know how sad that is?<p>

They were actually made to hunt us down, that basically snaps my whole life into freaking perspective…

I looked at the little kid, and he asked me, "What is your name? And who are you?"

I smirked a little, and tried to come up with something typical of me and sarcastic, but I shot that horse in the face because I remembered he was only eight.

"Who's asking, I trust no one"

"We have wings too"

"So, I still don't know whether you're good or bad, so, I'm not going to tell you."

The tall one, chimed in "Maximum the second much?"

"Maximum? Please, not with the 'Maximum Ride is the savior' and 'Max this and Max that'. Honestly." I said my face turning red, Max zombies to, huh?

I turned on my heel, making little noise at all and the tall one stuck out his hand, how did he know I was leaving? And all this time I thought he was blind.

_I wonder if she knows I'm blind, I'm sure that just seriously confused her,_ he thought

"How did you know I was leaving?" I asked backing up slowly toward a window, the easiest one to smash through, I hoped.

"I have good hearin'" he replied.

"You think?"

"Now listen up, I'll tell you my name, and my story, Gazzy, you do the same, and you, um, miss"

"_Don't _call me miss" I interrupted.

"Um, yeah, you do the same."

"Whatever" I turned again and his firm hand grabbed my shoulder

"Work with me here."

"_I _don't _work_ with anybody, got it?" I growled trying to be as difficult as possible.

Well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, to get some respect around here, am I right?

I turned around, wishing I'd just turned around and gone straight to Arizona like I had been told.

But this is my life we're talking about. Nothing goes to plan.

"Fine, g'head" I strode toward the couch slumped down, and gestured toward him.

The little kid immediately said "she's pointing at you Ig,"

I raised my eyebrows. Oh, right.

_**Note to self: Ig (?) is blind**_

21

Iggy, tall guy, was with Fang, Nudge and Gazzy (little kid) at the science lab, they grew up together.

I am starting to put the puzzle, which is my past, back together.

Piece by piece.

Guess who was there with them? That's right.

Max.

And another little girl called Angel, who happens to have hit the genetic jack pot and gotten as many powers as I did.

"Hold up, I hear something." Said Iggy, raising his hand.

I paused tuning my hearing, making sure I could hear everything, down to the slight _tap-tapping _of Gazzy's small eight-year-old heart.

But in the background I could hear ticking.

I moved towards a window and pushed Iggy in the direction that I needed him to move.

"Just tap his hand," chirped Gazzy.

I tapped his hand twice and said "3 o'clock, out of window and up, k?"

He nodded slightly just so I could barely make out the movement in his neck.

"3...2..." the boys suddenly burst into life making me jump and they ran for their lives.

I ran as fast as I could and shoved them out of the way; I needed to get to that window first.

I am not that selfish.

As if I am going to let an eight year old or a blind kid smash through a window.

Yeah, right.

22

The glass hitting my head hurt and a few shards stayed in my hair and as soon as we were airborne I shook out my clothes, wings, and hair.

The others did the same, hoping they wouldn't get any surprises later on.

"Where are we headed?" asked Gazzy

"I, I have no idea. Ig, got any idea?" I said looking at Iggy.

"Nope" he replied keeping his sightless eyes forward and shaking his head.

I wish the whole of 'the flock' were here, Fang and Nudge and-

Fang and Nudge!

"I know where we're going! Come on!" I shouted banking to the right and heading for the giant cave.

"Where are we going? Hey! I don't even know your name yet, girl!" said the little kid stopping and putting his hands on his hips.

"Alejandra. Alejandra Martinez. Call me Alli. Next question." I said in a bored tone.

"Um, were you at the school with us?"

"Yes. Next."

"Wait. Whaaaaaat? _You were at the school with us?_"

I looked at him.

"Yes, you were in crate 854. I was in crate 673. Max was in crate 674 and Fang was in 675. Nudge was in 702. Iggy: 682. And Angel was in 902. Next question,"

Gazzy shook his head startled.

"You were with Max?"

"Yup," could I tell them I was her sister? No, I can't, they'll have a heart attack.

"So, where is max?" I asked

"Saving angel,"

"Oh…"

I turned toward the cave and I saw the outline of a tall, dark figure-

"FANG!" I screamed as loud as I could, and I saw something I thought I would never see.

Well, let me re-phrase that, I saw something I didn't think I would see for a while.

23

A small girl, who looked similar to Gazzy stepped out from behind the wall.

So, this must be Angel.

I tried landing gracefully but tumbled forward as from behind fang, a girl, my height, walked forward.

Her brown hair with blonde streaks gleaming behind her, her light brown eyes scanned over me with disapproval.

"Hi," I mumbled trying not to anger her.

"Who are you?" the girl snarled.

I smiled, _**hello max, **__**how should I put this. I am your sister, **__**i am Alejandra Martinez. You may know my mom. Valencia or Dr Martinez, and her daughter, Ella. Perfect!**_

"Um, hi, Um Alejandra Martínez. I think you know my mom, Valencia Martinez? And her daughter, Ella." I squeaked.

Not how I had planned.

She smirked in a mean way. The stopped as she realized what I said

"Your mom? You are so lucky!" she said bewildered.

Yeah, right, lucky. _Not._

I laughed "lucky? Yeah, I guess you could call it that, since I'd never met her until three days ago, 'cos she abandoned me. Yeah, I am one lucky son of a gun." I sneered at her, the same way she had at the very beginning.

She stood there looking at me, looking taken aback.

Everyone stood there for ages in an awkward silence clearing their throats.

The girl clapped her hands and said "anyway guys. Let's go home."

I stopped her "no, stay here the night, for your own good,"

_**I may not be your biggest fan right now; but I am not letting these kids get hurt, **_**Max.**

She stared at me surprise.

"What the?" she said.

I just laughed.

"Okay kids, who wants some grub?" I said clapping my hands together.

Every one of them raised their hands and Max squeezed my shoulder.

We had a lot to talk about.

_Wait Alli. Take it easy. Don't mess this up. Some things are best kept secret for a while_

_**What? You mean she won't want to know Dr Martinez is her mom and gave her away? I know what I'm doing. I know what I can and can't say. And I know **_**now**_** is not the right time. Just leave this to me, voice.**_

_**Wait, you're not my voice!**_

_I know, I'm angel, I'm telepathic too._

_**Go figure!**_

24

My magnificent dinner was sand marinated, BBQ'd desert rat.

Yum. Not.

"Well, that was, um-"I began, but Max interrupted me.

"Great dinner guys, time for bed!" she yelled clapping her hands.

Every one groaned, and I scowled at her and she grabbed my arm, "not you,"

Great.

I rolled my eyes at her. We stepped away from the group.

"I know who you are, Max. I've known you for a long time," I whispered, she blinked at me looking confused and angry at the same time, "dog crate kids, remember? You, me and fang, the year before you escaped? Alli?" I squeaked feeling a little choked up.

They were hard times for us bird freaks.

She looked up trying to avoid eye contact with me.

Her face turned red and tears streamed out of her eyes and down her face, "oh, my gosh! We were so close, just like sisters," she blubbered.

_**Sisters, yeah, you can say that again, **_I thought

"Oh good," I said sarcastically, "you, you-" all of a sudden I was crying too.

We both suddenly turned and hugged each other.

And we cried

We cried about finding each other,

We cried about losing each other,

We cried about the experiments and our pain,

We cried about our crappy lives,

We cried about our wings,

We cried about our family, or what we lacked in a family anyways,

And we cried about having to always be on the run.

We cried for like an hour before I said, "your face! It's as red as a tomato! Ha-ha!" and we laughed. We laughed at how stupid we looked,

We laughed at the funny memories,

We laughed at Iggy's snoring,

We laughed at how we would never, _ever_, lead normal lives.

And you know what? I laughed and cried so much, my head hurt.

But, it was one of my favorite moments.

I'd always imagined hating Max, but, I just couldn't, there was something stopping me.

I didn't know what it was, but, I'm kind of glad it's there, whatever it is.

25

Do you know that feeling?

Like, when you know you have new responsibilities you will never get used to?

Like, when you meet six amazing kids you feel you have to stay with forever and look after them and keep them safe?

But you want to run away and hide and go to your mom and family that you already belonged to?

That kind of feeling?

I and Max had a talk about sharing the leadership, but she was always really the leader.

But, I can't stay, I have my mom and Ella probably really worried about me.

I walked over to the Max I'd only met a few hour ago, but loved like a sister.

I checked her arm for a chip, a micro-chip.

I had one to, so she would.

I held up my phone and tuned it to the chip.

Now we would be able to communicate.

Now I would be a voice in her head.

Just like I had in my head.

I felt angry that I had to leave, but I would have to deal.

The thing about having to be, like, the most responsible 14 year old alive, is that you always have to be the most responsible 14 year old alive.

You never get to actually be a kid; you are always treated like an adult and, maybe not by the adults, but, probably by kids, respected like an adult.

I like being in charge, and I love these kids, and don't get me wrong, I love them, but, the whole adult, growing up at 14 and huge responsibility thing just isn't working for me.

Maybe in like a year, when I am actually ready, then I'll help Max, but right now, I'm too immature.

I just can't do it.

I'm going to Arizona.

Back to my mom and sister.

My phone buzzed in my hand to let me know the programming was finished.

I mouthed 'I'm so sorry, Max' to Max.

And I flew away.

26

The usually glorious air, felt heavy and thick around my body.

My usually light and strong wings felt heavy and weak.

I started to feel nauseous.

No.

I never get motion sickness! What is this, it's been like two days since the last life changing drama (meeting Fang and Nudge)

What is with my life lately?

I kind of actually miss my old, boring life.

Don't think I'm selfish, but you would miss it too.

_**Super zoom? Ha! Of course super zoom!**_

I zoomed as fast as bird kindly possible.

I folded my wings back flat to my back and I went extra fast.

I could see Arizona coming into view.

I am so nervous about Max.

_**Should I check in on her?**_

_**No. let her be. Find her in New York. But wait a while. She'll be fine.**_

_**Oh hi voice. Fancy meeting you, in my overcrowded brain. That you shouldn't even be in. how are you?**_ I thought sarcastically.

I saw an elementary school and dropped down lower to see if I knew anyone.

Yup.

You guessed it.

I saw Ella, and her little friends playing with a jump rope near some boys _trying_ to play basketball.

One of the boys saw her and poked his tongue out at her and said,

"Dumb Mexican!"

Oh, no he didn't!

My blood boiled!

Did he just call her a dumb Mexican!

Creep!

_**Alli, calm down, he's only a kid.**_

_**I don't care!**_

I zoomed down holding out my fist hitting him on the side of the head.

The kid shrieked in horror as he felt the pain of my knuckles hit his cheek and jaw.

He started crying and everyone stopped and stared at me.

Me and my 15 foot long wings.

Of course.

_**Did I just bring attention to myself?**_

_**Oh Alli! Look what you've gone and done! What a nice way to make an entrance to your mom and sister.**_

I stood there, more than shocked.

Every single kid had their eyes on me every single pair of eyes was on me.

Including the kids (who I punched) whose eyes, had turned into those of an eraser.

27

"I see they've upgraded you losers into different sizes," I growled, "hey puppy, puppy, look at me boy, come on come, aw, see that's a good boy!" I yelled sarcastically as the eraser came at me, jaws dripping, arms pumping.

Just before he managed to tackle me down, I jumped up snapped out my wings and flew up.

The eraser skidded across the floor bowling over a couple of kids.

One of them almost knocked over Ella.

Ella!

I swooped down and howled "arms up Ella! Arms up!"

She looked up at me and squinted as I passed over the sun.

She followed my directions and held up her arms.

I grabbed Ella by her wrist and yanked her upward onto a nearby roof.

"Remember dog boy?" I said breathing heavily

"Yes," she replied

"This is just another one like him, stay up here, I'll come back and get you when I'm done,"

"Yuh huh," she nodded looking down below at the eraser growling at the kids that had gotten in his way.

This guy wanted some serious trouble.

I jumped down and landed on his back giving him a good push with my feet.

It all got pretty messy after that… I'll spare you the gruesome details.

Part two

Family life works for some…

27

This is torture.

How do you normal kids do it?

The whole, little sister, chores, do as mom says stuff?

I really hand it to you guys this is tough!

I think I lasted, mmm, maybe three hours before I snapped at my mom.

Well, it started the day I landed.

Did I get the whole "Alejandra? Your home! I've missed you!"?  
>No.<p>

Did I get a party?

Nope.

Did I get a hug?

Not even.

No, instead I got a "where the heck were you? And why didn't you listen to me? Why are you so disobedient?"

_**Well, **_**mom,**_** for your info I was out having a brilliant, **_**explosive, **_**amazing time with your other daughter and her flock. Did you seriously think I would never meet her?**_

My mother just turned away and walked into the small house leaving me with Ella.

"So, did you see anything cool?" asked my little sister

"I saw Max, and her flock." I replied pointedly.

"Oh, there's a flock?"

"Yes, and dog boys are called erasers, Stay away from people named Jeb Batchelder, and, Max? You can trust her, oh! I forgot! Stay away from explosive pizzas," She nodded looking slightly confused,

"How old are you again?" I asked

"Eleven, twelve next week though, YAY!" she squealed,

"Sweet, I'm fourteen,"

We got to the door and I looked inside.

It had hardly changed from when I had last been.

That was seven years ago.

I mean apart from a LCD TV and a brand, spankin' new couch, everything was the same.

Even my old bedroom was the same.

Blue walls for a seriously tomboyish girl.

My worn out, pink, size 'baby' sneakers were thrown on the floor.

My bed was made with white, pink and light blue pillows and quilts, teddy bears thrown on the floor, and toy cars everywhere.

Wow, it looks like a boy's room.

Only With pink curtains.

Okay, definitely my room, "wow, it hasn't changed one bit, did mom keep it like this?" I asked turning to Ella, she nodded and said,

"Yeah, I wanted to turn it into a music room, but mom wanted to keep it like that, just in case you came back, she really loves you, you know? She loves you a lot. She just, she didn't know how much it would hurt if you weren't there, if she did, Max wouldn't be such a big part of us. Alli?" she looked at me making sure I was still listening to her.

"oh," I sighed, "well, I think I'll just, um, have a shower," –in my ensuite, yeah, an ensuite for a 7-year-old-, "then I'll put some jeans on and well, I'll put my stuff away," I sighed kicking a chewed up Barbie doll to the side,

Lovely.

Ella nodded and hugged me, "thanks for your help today, Max," she said,

_Ooohh-_ wait, _whaaaaaat?_

"What did you just call me?" I yelled at her,

"Oh, Alli, I am so, so, sorry, oh gosh, I can't believe I just— I am so sorry!" she yelped, as I slammed the door on her face, literally.

28

I heard a loud shrieking outside my door,

Oh- my gosh!

_**Alli! What did you do now? **_ I screamed in my brain, well, at least it wasn't my voice.

I quickly opened the door, which meant the actual screaming and thinking happened in about two seconds.

I have good reflexes.

"WHAAAT?" I hollered at her, noticing the blood rushing out of her nose.

Crap.

I saw blood all over my door, she was sitting on the floor and there was blood going down in the direction of where she was sitting.

She probably did a face-sliding-down-door thing.

Hey, I'm just guessing here.

Did I mention, Crap?

"What did you do that for, I know you hate being called Max, but you look more and more like her every day! And you guys just sound the same!" she cried, poor thing.

"Oh no! I thought you had moved out of the way! I thought-," I was trying to say; instead it came out more like, "OH NO! MBJBJN HAH MOMOM JJJB WAA! AH, AH! RRR!" yeah, I am quite illiterate when panicking,

Imagine breaking your little sister's nose with a door, I mean, that's just an example of a time where I would, personally, PANIC!

My mom rushed over from the kitchen,

"You hit her didn't you?" she said frowning and crossing her arms the same way I did to Max,

"NO! It was an accident, blame it on the door!" I yelled pointedly throwing an empty tissue box from my room toward the kitchen, getting it in the trash can.

"Score" blubbered Ella, as she looked up I pushed her head back down and made a tsk tsking sound,

"Look, I'm sorry Ella, I thought you had moved and, I slammed the door, and you were still there, sorry," I said sincerely, but I added a bit more of sarcasm and said, "Could you ever forgive me?"

My mom scowled at me and stood up and said, "Let's go to a hospital,"

I opened my eyes wide, oh no!

I hate, hate, hate, (did I mention _hate?_) hospitals.

"No," I said trying to reasoning her,

"_You,_ are coming with us, it'll be your punishment,"

"Excuse me? You think just because you've known me for a week, you can just expect to be all punishment or mushy stuff? No, I have been in Arizona for less than," I yelled as I held my watch-less wrist to my eyes, "oh, right, half an hour? When you couldn't be bothered to be there, _when I actually needed you,_ eight years ago? Yeah, no, this won't exactly work out for me." I put my hands on my hips and gave her my best evil stare,

"Not now, not in front of Ella, and don't you, _ever_, use that against me got it?" my mom snarled at me.

Poor Ella sat there just staring at us fight, poor kid.

"Unless you want _your_ face slammed into that door, I suggest you guys go to the hospital without me,"

My mom rolled her eyes, "fine, but I hope that attitude washes off in the shower, Alejandra,"

I turned around and closed the door _lightly_, and stripped down to have a shower.

No graphic images please.

29

Well, just to let you know,

I still have my attitude.

Well I still have an attitude towards the woman, who I don't know why, thinks she can treat me and act like she's my mother.

Where was she when I really needed her?

I heard a car coming up the driveway, it had gotten dark and I was in my pajamas, waiting,

For Ella and my mom to come back from the hospital.

"Hey!" I said giving Ella a huge hug; she had a bandage on her nose,

"Oh, I see they've fixed you up pretty good,"

Ella nodded and said, "Not broken, just bruised,"

My mom joined in and said "lucky for you, we need to have a talk,"

I looked at her challengingly, "last time we 'had a talk', it ended in tears and I ended up being a part of your stupid little household, no, I will not talk to you," I huffed

"Get back in the shower,"

"Why?"

"If you scrub hard enough your attitude might rub off,"

"A state of mind never fades, who taught me that again? Oh, that's right, you!" I said pointedly,

"You're grounded,"

"Who died and made you the boss of me?"

"No one, I'm your mother, get used to it,"

"For someone I've only known for half my life, so far I'm _sure_ I'll never trust you, get used to it," I stormed out of the room and slammed my door, making the windows rattle, and making sure Ella wasn't there,

Wouldn't want a repeat of face-slide-down-door, again, now would we?

30

Congratulations.

The fact that you've gotten through a quarter of this book means you are a very committed reader.

It also means you haven't yet been hunted down.

Or killed,

I cannot stress how much you need to finish this book.

Firstly, it's a guide, you may not know it, but it is, follow in my steps and learn from my mistakes.

Don't trust anyone.

Not even your family,

They may just as easily turn into Erasers as that kid in the playground.

So,

Really,

Congratulations.

The fact that I haven't died yet, is also an accomplishment, living each day, for me, is an accomplishment

And as I sat there arguing with my mother, I saw something really, _really, _scary.

I saw her face morph into that of a wolf.

She was an Eraser?

The reason I slammed the door is because I was scared.

I rapidly packed my backpack with a spare pair of jeans, a shirt and a jacket.

I waited till midnight to go out, grab a snack and the biggest bottle of water I could find,

I walked into the study, to where my mom keeps the spare cash and credit cards,

You see, whenever I am left alone in a house, or when i go anywhere, I check my surroundings,

I saw my mom open the vault and grab some money, earlier on today.

I memorized the code,

I have a photographic memory.

_**5-25-5-26**_

_Click!_

_**Yes, Alli, you would be a great criminal! Well, if you wanted to be any way, **_I smirked to myself

_**Yeah, not like you were planning on it, right?**_Said the voice

_**Oh voice! Your back!**_

_**You lied to your mom,**_

_**I know!**_

_**How did you do it?**_

_**I have sincere eyes…**_

31

Flying.

Soaring.

Swooping.

Would have all been ten times- no, a billion, times better than it was now.

Want to know why?

Because I left Ella with that monster she calls mom,

Aka: Queen of the Erasers

I can't believe I was so selfish; I should have never left Max and the flock.

Never.

And now look, I'm on the run again, from my own _mom._

This is just how my life goes, isn't it?

My life, well,

My life kind of sucks, doesn't it?

You know how guilty I feel.

I don't know where they are

_**Max?**_

_**Ow, what is this?**_

_**Go to New York.**_

_**Max?**_

_**Max?**_

_**Uhhh, hello?**_

Crap. I lost her. Oh well.

I guess I am going to the city that never sleeps…

"Da da dadada da da dadada da da dadada da! Start spreading the news… da dadada dada… I'm l leaving today, da dadada dada, I want to be a part of it, dada, New York New York…" and I sang all the way there, I hope no bird kids heard me on the way there,

Well, bird kids named Fang any way.

Part 3

Nightmare… in the city that never sleeps…

32

"New Yoooooooooorrrrkkk!" I belted out the last note, knowing no one could hear me.

I saw the Islands come into view, great, okay Alli, think.

Oh I hear music, not Frank Sinatra,

Or JayZ,

Or Alicia Keys,

But, still music none the less.

It was… hey! This is good music! How come I don't know them?

I heard a familiar voice, and tree's rustling above me.

I looked up and saw a pair of tawny wings, and a small afro,

Now, you tell me, how many winged, African- American, eleven-year-old, bird kid's do you know?

"Nudge? Is that really you?" I whispered,

"Ooh, Max, can we go watch them pleeeeeaaase!" she pleaded,

_If it is possible to jump up and down while you're in the air, Nudge did it._

_**Max!**_

I saw max look around but she didn't notice me because I held my breath, and didn't move a muscle, I turned invisible,

Nice save Alli.

I turned and jumped off the edge of the tree I was sitting on.

I flew down to an area near a very, well it looked it anyway, expensive restaurant

"Excuse me sir? Have you seen my mom?" I lied looking up at the door guy, (great job description, eh?) with wide, glossy eyes, and a slightly pouted mouth,

"Oh, little girl, which one is she?"

I pointed to a lady with brown hair and brown eyes, with an African American husband and a baby,

"Them, can I go in, I just wanted to let you know, thank you!" I chirped

The guy smiled and shook his head.

I strode in and sat down with the couple, they looked at me confused,

"Who the heck-? Uh waiter, sir?" the man said and looked at me angrily,

"Whose kid is this?" said the woman,

"Shh," I said raising my hands, "I'm Alli, I'm your daughter, I'm fourteen, and i need you to play along you are going to act like my parents, got it? You know, the whole buying me a meal, arguing about dessert, calling me some whacky nickname, work with me here, I work for the government, if you don't work with me you can, and will, be arrested," I said seriously standing up, "now, smile, and congratulate me, before I take you in," I smiled flakily.

They both quickly sat down and smiled and said, "Oh, congratulations on winning the debating; we always knew you could do it,"

Well, I had to do whatever I could to get some real food around here, I wish I was like Angel and I could control minds, then I would get whatever, whenever, and I wouldn't have to come up with these lousy lies.

Maybe I do have sincere eyes,

33

I ate so much; I haven't eaten in two days

You understand right?

I thanked them as soon as we turned the corner,

"Listen, thanks for like, the meals and stuff, this will not be used against you, I saw our guy and sent transmitters through, thank you again," I said, straightening my jacket, and I turned around walked to the nearby park,

I heard voices, Max was here, can I ever see her again after what I did, and she probably hates me now,

That's about, one whole family that hates me,

There's probably more, but, I'm too lazy to count,

I sat there and remembered all the painful memories of this _week, _

_**All this only happened in like a week, my wings, my mom, Fang and Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, the house in Colorado blowing up, Angel and Max, imagine if all this happened in one week, what could happen in a**_**year?**

I hoped for my voice to tell me what to do, but, no help there,

I mean, not like the voice ever listens to me anyway,

I sat there and I actually cried.

Not loud sobs like with Max,

Or crying out in pain like at my house,

But I was just letting tears roll out of my eyes, slowly, wetting my face,

I am allowed to cry, it's been a tough week,

I heard snoring in the trees,

Iggy,

I heard mumbling, "mm mnmnmn mmm mn mn,"

Nudge,

I heard movement and rustling in trees,

Gazzy,

Then I heard an unfamiliar voice in my head, wait,

What?

_**Angel?**_

_Angel, who is Angel?_

_**Wait, you're **_**not **_**Angel?**_

_No, I'm Anastassja, _

34

_**Who? Where are you, and how did you get in my brain?**_

_I didn't get in your brain; you must have read my thoughts,_

_**Oh, sorry, you must be in my range, if that makes sense,**_

_Not at all, _

_**Am I still in your brain?**_

_Get out,_

_**Where are you?**_

_Look down_

"Aaah!" I screamed as I looked down and saw a skinny, ash blonde, skinny girl looking up,

"Are you the freak that read my thoughts?"

"Yes? Are you the freak named Anastassja?" I snapped back, I am not a freak; I am a mutant-freak.

There is a big difference, okay?

"Whatever, you telepathic?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You brought up in a lab, sort of?"

"Yeah, _why?_"

"I'm telekinetic and part cat,"

"Sweet, I'm telepathic, telekinetic, can turn invisible, and I'm a super-fast flyer, guess what part animal I am," I said and I spread out my wings,

"Awesome," said Anastassja jumping quickly up the branches,

"Wanna hang at the abandoned apartments? Some of them still have furniture…" she said persuasively,

I leapt off my branch and flew to the side walk,

"Which way?"

"Follow me," she said and climbed up the building to the top,

I flew up and flew over her as she ran across the buildings jumping off and onto them like they were tree stumps in a park and she were a ten year old kid,

"How old are you, and do you have a nickname?" we both asked at the same time, and we laughed,

"Well," she said, as I finally noted the strong Russian accent in her words, "I'm Anastassja Pazalikov, call me Tassja, I'm 16,"

"Oh, well, I'm Alejandra Martinez, call me Alli, I'm 14," I said, slightly robotically,

"We're here!" she chirped, I noticed she was wearing a white, short, flowy dress, with bike shorts underneath and silver slip-on shoes,

Compared to my ripped up jeans, loose purple singlet, and dark blue filthy converse sneakers,

And to add to that she was absolutely _gorgeous,_

And I was, well, me.

35

I zoomed up the side of a building and thought to Tassja,

_**What level?**_

_3_

_**Got it,**_

I did a quick turn to the side of the building I was near but I turned to fast and crashed into an apartment window, a young boy was standing on the balcony below me, he jumped back, and as I slid down the window he climbed up it, and looked at me,

"Who are _you?_" he said his head jerking to the side,

His eyes were way too big for his head, and they moved around individually, like the eyes of a chameleon,

"I'm Alli, leader of the scientific experiment _freaks," _I said holding out my hand for him to shake, and help me up off the floor, he was starting to look more and more like a frog every second, then he leaped on to the floor of the balcony and stood up like a normal boy and held out his hand, when he looked more human he was a cute little boy, like, in a baby way,

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" he asked me angrily, obviously he hadn't noticed the wings,

When he didn't grab my hand to help me up, I kneeled and got up, and dusted off my old, faded, skinny, jeans and the kid was almost as tall as me,

_**Sorry dude, had a bit of a crash, **_I thought to Anastassja, _**I'll meet you in the building, found a new candidate, **_

_Okay, be quick, _her thoughts sounded panicked, _we are in trouble, Erasers are on their way, I can hear them talking, but I don't think they're after us, they're after a 'Max' do you know who that is?_

_**My sister, don't worry, you guys won't get hurt, **_

"Okay, I need you to answer these questions for me, is that okay with you?" I asked nodding my head comprehensively,

The kid nodded in return,

"Okay, I need your name, what your part DNA you have, where you came from, how you escaped, do you live with your family? And are you willing to leave them, or whoever you have, to save the world?" I looked at him seriously,

And he burst out laughing and looked at me,

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," he laughed nervously,

"Bull," I spread out my wings and his mouth fell open, "now, answer my questions kid,"

He took a step back, and started shaking his head,

"I can't, they'll hear me,"

"Who'll hear you?"  
>"Who else? The white coats,"<p>

36

_**Okay, don't freak out, this is one of my abilities, they can't hear me, and I'm pretty sure they can't read minds, so, your safe too, so, if you're scared, don't be, I'll protect you, I'm a good fighter, please answer my questions, we can like jump off the balcony and I'll fly you to the building where we hang, is that okay with you? **_I walked over to the edge of the balcony as I thought this to the boy,

He looked at me and said, "How do I do that?"

_**Just think, **_

_Umm, my name is Gabriel, I'm nine, I'll be ten soon, I'm part reptile, I was created here in New York, in a secret lab underground, I can't really remember much, because I was taken out to be experimented how I would use my powers in the real world, and, what was the last question again?_

**Do you want to save the world?**

_You bet!_

I laughed and I pushed him to the edge of the balcony, he stood on the wooden railing and swayed,

He took off his jumper and said, "Could you put this in your backpack, please?"

I grabbed his hoodie, and he was wearing a white singlet with a _Jeep_ car on the front,

And he lifted his arms,

And under his arms were, webbed type things, like the in-betweens of ducks feet,

But under a nine-year-olds arm,

Kind of gross, but cool,

_**Awesome!**_

_I know!_

_**You heard that? Damn, **_

"Whatever, now, _jump!_ _JUMP! _Before they catch us! Hurry up Gabriel!"  
>"It's Gabe,"<p>

"WHATEVER! Just jump!"

And the kid jumped off and I jumped off right after him,

You know those webbed stuff under his arm, they work like parachutes,

_**Okay, I'm going to grab you under your arms, will it hurt you?**_

_No, _

_**Okay, I'm coming down,**_

I folded my wings back and shot down, to get closer to him, and then I thought,

_**Don't spread out your arms, it's kind of freaking me out, will it rip if I grab on to it?**_

_I don't think so…_

_**Oh-kaaaaaay, that's reassuring, **_

_Just grab me before I hit the ground, will you?_

Obviously this kid has been in a lot of life-death situations to be able to stay that calm.

I folded my wings up and grabbed it from above, like a hawk and its prey,

That was a good and relevant metaphor, don't you think?

37

We hit the ground, and can I just say we hit the ground _hard!_

I looked at the kid and said, "Report,"

He looked at me and replied, "what- Ooohh, I'm fine."

I smiled _**great, but just in case, we'll do the whole telepathic thing, **_

_Sweet, it's kinda cool,_

_**Sure it is. You can climb walls right?**_

_Like a gecko, _

_**Do your thing; up to the third level I'll meet you there,**_

I zoomed up the side and saw a whole bunch of kids sitting under a couch peeking out, part mouse?

A couple of kids swinging around on webs coming from their wrists, like Spiderman,

I saw kids morphing into malamute like dogs and running around and laughing,

And I think I heard a ferret talk, but I'm not all that sure.

"So," I said clapping my hands, "who's ready to save the world,

Everyone stopped and stared at me and Gabe, as he climbed through the window (from the top)

I swear, I heard crickets in the background, or maybe it was the insect like kids vocalizing,

I saw Tassja walk up to me, "hey," I said rubbing the back of my neck, checking for sweat, I guess,

"You left me," she scowled seriously,

"Please, I crashed,"

"Whatever, if you're such a good leader tell us what to do,"

"no, _FIRST,_" I yelled looking at everyone, "I would like to introduce myself," I strode back and forth across the floor, " my name, is Alejandra Martinez, but you can call me Alli, I am fourteen, and I will be your leader," I was interrupted by a small kid with antennae at the front,

"But Tassja is the oldest, she should be leader,"

_**No, **_I sent a thought through the room, and every one stared at me, _**me and Tassja took a vote, sort of, I'm telepathic, I can read your thoughts, so, you at the back, near the couch, please, don't swear at me, I can fly, I can turn invisible and I am telekinetic, Is anyone aware about white coats in this building?**_

Voices started all over the room, obviously they hadn't.

I sighed and looked at Gabe, "so, you want to help explain?"

38

Gabe stood there like the scared nine year-old he was, he looked at me and mouthed "_what do I say?"_

I shrugged my shoulders, and patted him on the back he breathed in and thought to me,_ I hate public speaking, _

_**I know, and I'm sorry, just act like you're talking to me, **_

Gabe turned to me and said loudly, his face flaring up, "I was made, like the rest of you, in a test tube, but some of us were shipped out to see how we would interact with living in a partly normal family, like being able to see the city and the world, compared to those in the closed in labs, though, I was injected and tested and I had to do a lot of exercise every day, but I guess I was better off than you guys, but, they are out to find all of us, and send us to our graves, I heard them talking, and they think we are mistakes, there are a new breed of kids coming into play, and trust me, they are amazing, I saw the files, we, we mean nothing to them, we are useless, ALLI!" he squealed in fear, well, he is only nine, "we have to get out of here! Now! Everyone scatter, we'll meet on the central park stage,"  
>I caught on, if we were going to save the world, we had to put together a team of kids, "no," I sighed, "wait! If you want to come along with me Gabe and Tassja, and save the world, you are more than welcome, you people who want to join us will meet us on the stage, if you don't, then run, run for your lives, be careful, and, stay together, scat!" I said clapping my hands,<p>

I grabbed Gabe's hand and smiled,

"You ready kiddo?" I asked, shaking my head and breathing, preparing myself for my next death defying act of smashing through a window, not my first, probably not my last.

"Born ready!" he cackled, and I looked at Tassja and nodded, she nodded back,

_**Okay, Gabe you scurry down the side of the building, and Tassja, I'll fly you over to central park, Gabe you follow us, got it guys?**_ I thought,

I mean I couldn't risk the whole, 'white coats hearing us' thing,

Well, you never know right?

I jumped out of the window and spread out my wings shaking them out

_**Tassja, jump I'll catch you,**_

She jumped and opened her arms and legs, to slow her down, I guess,

I did the same as what I did with Gabe, and grabbed her under arms, I watched Gabe go down the side of the building and camouflage his way around the city to central park stage,

Oh sorry, correction, an _empty, _central park stage, my bad.

"Oh," I said disappointed, "well I guess it's just-" I was finishing my sentence when I saw something run past me, super-fast,

Ooohh! A candidate!

39

With my smarts and fighting skills, Tassja's looks and stealth, and Gabe's um, powers, we made a great team, but I don't need great, I need the best, so when I saw a cute tall skinny boy standing on the stage, my stomach flipped, his shirt was tight, like he was wearing something a four year old would wear, but on a fourteen year old, and jeans and a hooded sweater that said "NEW YORK CITY 1985", and old dirty vans sneakers, but because his shirt was so tight, you could see a _very_ defined six pack, his skin was tanned, like perfectly tanned, and his eyes were a mixture of blue, green and brown, all in one, like murky water, and his hair was a little over grown, up to about his shoulders,

"Yo," he said in a calm voice,

"Fang?" I just managed to blubber out,

He laughed and shook his head,

Tassja saw how much trouble I was having making words with my mouth, and she obviously saw the mush that used to be my brains, in my head.

Nice,

She stuck out her hand "hi sorry, um, just a little bit of trauma in the past few days, joo (it's how she sounded, okay?) Obviously remind her of someone," she said, sounding business like,

Gabe decided to join in, "yeah, was it her boooyfrieeeend?" he hooted,

"Rolling eyes, would be such an understatement right now, and are you on crack? And of course he wasn't my boyfriend, merely an acquaintance, apparently, I haven't hit the 'girlfriend kind stage'

Well, that's what I've heard, anyway, I mean, from the people who tell me I am also the biggest tomboy alive, but whatever, getting the story right doesn't matter right?" I snarled

"well-" began Gabe,

"you know, that kind of getting the story wrong, not doing research and assuming, could get us killed, don't assume, it makes an ass out of you and me," I growled repeating an old cliché, "ASS-U-ME!" I ground out slowly

The other boy snorted, like trying to hold back laughs,

"What are you laughing at bean pole?" I snapped at him,

"How amazingly cute a girl who could probably snap my head off with one try, with her bare hands, can actually be" he said, smiling flirtatiously,

I looked at him, "huh, sorry, no comebacks, but I'm sure that when I'm not half asleep and two blinks away from collapsing on this stage, I'll have something for you," I smiled challengingly.

"Bring it hot stuff," he replied,

"I'm Alli, leader and head fighter, that's Tassja, and he's Gabe, and you are?" I half giggled half controlled myself, if that's possible,

"Jesse, head hottie," he joked,

"In what alternate dimension?" I replied shooting him down with my words,

"Yours," he smiled back, damn, he got me there

I made snoring sounds and turned to the nearest comfy thing to sleep on.

"Nighty night, sleep tight, don't let Eraser's bite," I sang,

"Mm, zat's comforting," sighed Tassja,

I waited for something smart from one of the boys, but Gabe was fast asleep and Jesse was too,

So much for making a great team.

40

I sat still in the dark room, silent, too silent,

But was I too tired to care? Yes,

Was I too scared to sleep? Yes

So I couldn't win, either way.

I hear beeping

A bomb,

_**Huh, bombs, beep, beep, and beep… mmmmmmmm…. Sleepy… maybe they drugged me, no, who though?**_

I thought hazily, I felt a rush as something else was injected into me,

Last time I let someone inject me with stuff it ended with me growing wings,

Now we all know how well that worked out, don't we?

"Who are you?" asked a man,

_**Who's asking?**_ I thought,

But those words didn't exactly come out of my mouth did they?

"Alejandra Martinez, daughter of Valencia sister to Ella and Maximum," damn, I've said too much,

_**Alli, don't be afraid, I'm near you, they've given you truth serum, don't answer anything, snap at them, WAKE UP**__!_ Said my voice, and as it yelled '_wake up!' _I heard a loud boom and it felt like my chair would tip over from the impact, but that was only in my head.

"Get away from me you creep!'' I yelled kicking out in front of me hoping to hit something,

Which I did.

I pushed back until I hit a wall, smashing the chair and loosening the ropes enough for me just to wriggle out, I am one lucky mutant.

I stood fists forward slashing at nearby objects, my super hearing allowed me to hear a door slightly shutting, I have pretty good night vision, so I saw a slight light where the door clicked,

I found a handle, a switch,

A fire alarm? Do I pull the fire alarm? Of course I pull the fire alarm; this is me we're talking about, hello!

_BRRRIIIIIIIIING!_

Hoses on the roof spurted water everywhere and the lights flicked on, I was standing in a small hospital room, with different chemicals in bottles everywhere,

"Hey science geeks! Let's do an experiment! Let's see how much damage an angry mutant-bird-kid can do in a small science lab, beginning in one, two, and three!" I yelled in any general direction,

I flung out my arms and wings and I started screaming and knocking over anything in my way, glasses shattered everywhere around me, that's when I decided to pull my wings back,

"Mm, result, A LOT, discussion, don't mess with Alejandra Martinez, health and safety, well, that's pretty self-explanatory" I yelled with my hands on my hips and smiling, "good job, Al!" I squealed,

I looked around for a door, I pushed up against it, Erasers walked in from the other side of room, one of them a half breed, and it was Jesse,

"Jesse! Hey Jesse over here!" I yelled waving, his eyes started to get teary, he felt bad about attacking me, but he was only one eraser, well that's what he was thinking anyway,

Barking.

Barking everywhere! Get me out!

41

I screamed and sat up as I dreamt my flesh being ripped to bits by wolf-men.

Jesse was sitting on the stage, his legs dangling over the edge,

He jumped off and rushed to my side,

"Are you okay?" he said in a soothing voice, that was as soft and gooey as honey, and deep, ish.

"Yeah, just had a bit of a nightmare, um, I have to ask you something, is that okay?" I whispered, my voice husky from me just waking up

"Sure," he smiled,

"What part animal are you?"

He looked down at his feet, "Eraser,"

My eyes widened in alarm, he grabbed my shoulders and put his finger on my lips like Fang had, to shush me,

"Shh, calm down, beautiful," he whispered,

"Please," I scoffed,

"I'm on your side, why would I ever be part of them, and anyway I'm a half bred, I can't morph, so that was my life of ridicule,"

"Oh, I'm part bird, if you haven't noticed,"

"That's hot,"  
>"please stop with the hot thing,"<p>

"Sorry I just can't help but be attracted to another Latino as hot as you,"  
>"how do you know you're Latino?"<p>

"I went through some papers,"

"Huh,"

I looked around and pushed him out of my way as I got up,

_**Okay, this might freak you out, but I'm telepathic, **_

He took a step back and moved his head to the side and made an approving noise,

As if it was normal to be telepathic,

_**So, what do you think?**_

_Its normal, so am I,_

"Aaargh!" I screeched, Tassja stirred

Crap, umm "shh," I hushed rubbing her back and slipping my fingers through her perfect and perfectly straight hair, that wasn't matted or gross, like mine,

_You're cute, _he thought,

_**I've heard**_

_You've got a badass attitude, its hot, but could get us killed, _

_**As if I would let that happen.**_

I stood up and stretched out, I noticed Jesse staring at me,

"Lay off it, would you?" I scoffed,

He was such an annoying creep, I will definitely regret letting him in,

Then I heard a tiny voice,

"I think her name was Alli," it squeaked,

"I'm scared," squeaked another voice,

"So am I, but we have to do this, we have to help her save the world," the first squeaky voice squeaked back,

"Yo! Who's there?" I bellowed

Two small girls stepped out from under the stage,

Twins, oh, how adorable!

42

"I'm Bella," declared the taller one, the more confident one, "I'm six, and so is Danni, we're part mouse!"

That would explain the squeaking, and why they are so good at scurrying and hiding, and why I didn't notice them for the whole night,

"How long have you been there?" I asked,

They looked at me with curious eyes, wow; they are so identical it's scary, ugh!

"All night, we weren't sure if it was you, but we know it was you," Danni squeaked,

Whenever the twins talk, assume it was squeaking, saves time,

I got so caught up in finding out about the girls and waking up Tassja, and punching Gabe in the gut so he would get up, oh yeah, and trying to act as mean as possible to the hot guy trying to hit on me,

Call me crazy, but even though he was totally hot and datable, I didn't want to mess up our group, you know, like it was all business like, no relationships,

At all.

And I just want Jesse to understand that, coz; I don't think he has gotten the message yet,

"I think we should buy you a new shirt, Jess," I teased,

He laughed, "Why? Don't you like being able to see my _very_ defined six pack?"

"Stay out of my brain would you?" I snapped back at him, and walked away,

The twins were in the corner playing with a lost white Maltese dog.

"So I said, why kill the cow, but my father was stubborn and-" the dog was telling an interesting story,

"You can talk?" I squealed, and trust me; I don't squeal at just anything, "that is so adorable,"

"Why, thank you," he said trying to sound suave, well, as suave as a small white dog can anyway,

I looked at him in surprise, I wonder if Max has to deal with this kind of stuff,

"Umm, Danni? Bella? Where in the name of recombinant DNA, did this talking dog come from?" I whispered trying not to offend the dog, well, animals have feelings too!

Obviously, since it yelled at me, "I'm not a dog; I am a canine, humph,"

"Get rid of it, we can't keep it, we barely have enough to keep us alive, let alone a _canine, _who sits and yells at me!" I growled, kicking the dirt,

"At least she said canine,"

"Leave,"  
>"and I am not an <em>it<em>, either,"

"Good for you, mutt,"

"My name is Peluche, I am a male, obviously, and I am staying with you, and I am saving the world,"  
>"fine, but you feed yourself, you groom yourself, and you find your own place to sleep, got it dog?"<p>

"Fine, as long as you call me by my name,"  
>"Peluche,"<p>

"I'm glad we agree,"

"Define agree," I said tightly, and stormed away, the twins followed me and Jesse followed closely behind them, staring at my legs half the time,

43

"Pit stop," I yelled, stopping in front of a Macey's store, "who wants new clothes? And make sure you go to the bathroom while we're here, there's no stopping until we get to Washington, oh, that's our next stop, by the way,"

I am very good at thinking on the spot, but sometimes my recklessness and spontaneousness came and bit me back on the butt,

"How are we gonna pay?" Tassja said looking down at me,

Did I mention how much I hate being looked down on, and how freakishly tall Tassja was,

"I've got it covered," I winked back, "okay guys, summer is coming buy some shorts and t-shirts, Jesse, buy yourself a bigger shirt, please,"

He rolled his eyes and groaned, and gave me the bird,

UGH!

"Hey! That just ruined any chance you ever had of dating me!" I hollered down the aisle of the store,

Jesse stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his heel,

"I had a chance?" he asked, slowly walking back

"A slight chance, and that chance would have varied, and it's all gone now," I pouted sarcastically, that did it he came up stuck his finger in my face, breathed out and stormed off,

Sucker!

I looked around for possible action ready outfits for the summer,

Grey shorts?

Good,

White hoodie?

Couldn't hurt.

Aaaand, hmm, what else?

I found it, the perfect shirt.

It was a grey singlet with an eagle on the front; it had washed out writing on the front that said,

"Spread your wings, and _fly_" I found a grey long vest thing that would go perfectly with it,

I have now completed my task, now I can go and sit down, because I really don't like shopping.

It's a luxury, but it is also a boring luxury.

I looked over to Tassja, who had selected tight denim shorts, a tight white singlet and white canvas shoes,

I pointed at her shoes, "they're nice, but they won't last," I handed her a pair of combat boot types that were kind of cute, well, for combat boots.

She put them on and thanked me.

Now to check on the girls.

They had both picked short dungarees, Bella with a pink shirt with white polka-dots, Danni with a white shirt and pink polka dots and they both had pink converse sneakers on and their hair in two braids,

Wait.

Who braided their hair?

"Who braided your hair?" I asked tilting my head to one side,

"that lady," they both said at the same time, pointing to a woman, who looked dazed and really confused, interesting, "we control minds!" they both said again, beaming,

Oh jeez, "oh, um, great? You better not use it on me though, if you do, it could mean certain death…" I teased,

They smiled again.

That's reassuring.

Not.

I felt dizzy; I put out my hand and growled, "Don't even think about it!"

I sat down, and saw Gabe running around wearing a _Ben10 _t-shirt and half-way cargo shorts and Ben10, high-top, _Reebok_ sneakers; I had to admit the kid had style,

Jesse walked over, wearing a black singlet that showed off his muscly yet amazingly skinny arms, and a half-size smaller than his real size, so it was still a little tight, a no-sleeve grey hoodie, and light blue jeans, with black and dark grey _Air walk_ sneakers, which made him look totally adorable, which made me feel even worse than what I already felt about being mean to him.

Why is it me that has the complicated relationships?

44

After a long hour of boring shopping and about four different toilet stops, I decided we should stop for pizza.

I looked at Jesse, who as usual was staring at me, and I pointed to my wrist where a watch would be, making the world famous "what's the time?" sign,

He nodded, immediately understanding me, even though we could speak telepathically, we still used hand signals,

"Eleven fifty-four," he said sounding bored,

I sighed and looked for a good pizza parlor,

I found the perfect one and nodded to Tassja, who pushed my gang inside it.

As I stood at the front counter I noticed someone coming in.

Someone wearing a _white coat_.

Oh no,

_**Okay Alli, calm down, for all you know he could be a doctor, **_i thought, trying to reassure myself,

_Hey, are you okay? What's with the doctor stuff?_ Jesse thought to me,

_**Stay out of my brain, and don't look now, but there is someone in a white coat behind us, I'm scared Jesse, I'm actually scared.**_ I frowned as if having trouble deciding what to order,

I casually turned to ask Jesse what he was going to order, "I'm checking the name tag, act normal," I whispered tightly to him,

I read the name tag like I said I would, and I was right,

_**S.C.H.O.O.L science labs, oh great,**_ I thought to myself, hoping Jesse was listening,

He was.

Want to know how I know, I'll tell you,

His eyes widened and his jaw stiffened,

"I'll have a pepperoni, two slices, please, four slices of the cheese, one slice of vegetarian and two slices of the supreme pizza, thanks," I said nervously two the acne covered teeny-bopper girl in front of me, she smiled displaying her bright pink braces,

"Okay, can I have a name?" she said, still smiling

I tried to think of a name as quickly as possible,

"Um, Olivia," I quickly replied,

Olivia? Olivia? I really do _not_ look like an Olivia, which happens to be the freaking name I gave her,

I tried smiling, and walked stiffly to the side counter where the pizza would be served, everyone followed me and I said to Tassja,

"Listen, there is a white coat here, I want you to take them to the farthest booth in the restaurant, tell them to eat a slice and I'll get a bag, but tell them to eat it as quickly as possible,"

Tassja nodded, she looked so different now in her shorts and singlet, and her new layered hair and long side fringe, she looked about two years older, she bought eye liner and literally piled it on, she walked past the white coat and smiled as she went to pick up the pizzas,

I walked toward her to get the juice boxes, for the trip and I grabbed the pizza plates, she stood there smiling and twirling her bleach blonde hair.

What a pro!

I hurried the kids out of the door and Jesse went to get Tassja.

And kissed her on the cheek.

I suddenly got a sick feeling in my stomach.

Ummm, okay.

Why do I feel sick? It's not like I like Jesse or anything.

At least I don't think I like Jesse.

Oh god, no,

No relationships Alli, you can't have Jesse,

But, neither can Tassja.

45

As Tassja walked out the door the white coat looked back.

I was standing next to the door, waiting for all the kids to get out.

And apparently I happen to be on the number one wanted list at the School, because the second that white coat turned to look at me he yelled.

"Hey! Aren't you that bird kid that was supposed to be killed? Hey! That's Gabriel! That's my kid!"

I stood there, looking like a deer in a cars spot light.

Gabe turned around and saw the man that had practically raised him and his eyes teared up,

"Jesse?" said the man, who looked almost identical to Jesse,

Jesse stopped dead in his tracks,

"Your Jesse, right?" he asked, "my son, Jesse?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am so confused right now,

And as the white coat saw, with me, the number one person they want dead, Gabe, the kid that he raised and was 'kidnapped', and Jesse, Jesse who was the half bred eraser that never really fit in, and the white coats son, and Tassja who screamed at an ear piercing pitch,

"ERASERRRRRRS!"

Well, isn't this just an exciting day?

I did what any good leader would do in a time like this, "RUN!" I yelled, "I'll handle them,"

But as usual, I wasn't allowed to be left alone to fight my own fight, Gabe was smart enough to hurry the twins outside to the giant _Toys-R-Us_,

Tassja, Jesse and I stayed to fight.

Every single person in the whole entire pizzeria turned into an eraser,

Except for the girl at the counter, who looked like she was going to explode, or at least pee her pants, in absolute fear of being torn apart.

But she didn't have to worry about it, she wasn't wanted, she wasn't exactly a threat to the world, was she?

I shook my head.

Why is it that no matter where I go Erasers always follow?

And can I say one thing? It sucks.

As we fought I told Tassja to take the white coat out and Jesse to cover for her.

I'll take down all the rest.

The fight was brutal, let me tell you.

It was nothing compared to the newbie fight I'd had with Ari. That was just a tutorial.

This, this was like me jumping straight from level one to level ten.

Yep, that's how brutal it was.

And my description is nothing compared to the actual fight,

All the cooks from the pizzeria came out to see what the racket was about.

Tassja told them it was a scene from a movie we were filming,

"What is it called? I'll look out for it," said a skinny, red headed, nerdy looking guy,

"Um, Alli Martinez: the journey begins, trust me, it'll be the best movie you everrrr saw," she beamed, showing off her movie star looks.

This made the nerd blush. A lot.

It was pretty funny, but I shouldn't have been paying attention to the nerd, or Tassja, because at that second I was kneed in the stomach and pinned down to the floor, the eraser was so freaking heavy I couldn't even breathe.

The eraser started punching me in the face, it really hurt, but I could deal with the pain.

What I couldn't deal with was the fact that Jesse (stupidly) left Tassja alone to come help me, he punched the eraser in the side of the head and he dropped to the floor, (the eraser, not Jesse,)

Jesse helped me up, and stroked my face, "get off me!" I pushed him off, "I can fight my own fights," I growled. And that was when we heard Tassja scream.

46

We both looked; she was being dragged out by the Erasers,

This is my entire fault.

I watched her, my best friend, being dragged by the ugly-wolf-men, in horror.

A huge Eraser came and picked me and Jesse up by the collars of our shirts and walked behind the ones that were trying to pin down Tassja.

Wow, she really wasn't going to give up,

_Don't give up Alli, you have to get the others, you have to tell Gabe to protect the girls, _said my voice,

Knowing I still had my voice sent a rush of relief through me.

I smiled, a slight goofy and crooked smile,

Jesse obviously knew this was my "I have a plan" face,

_What is it?_ He thought to me,

_**An invasion of privacy,**_ I thought back smartly,

_No, what is your plan?_

_**Gabe, we both have to send Gabe messages, to get him to protect the girls, memorize this whole area and send him the pictures in your head, I think we can do that, if we both think the same thing to him at the same time he might get the message quicker, tell him to stay out of this area, you ready?**_

Jesse nodded comprehensively and smiled my goofy smile back at me, freak.

I think he heard that, because his smile dropped and he shook his head, "just give in Alli, you know you looooove me, you talk in your sleep, and I can read your thoughts,"

"Gee that's nice, you know, I just love having my private thoughts read, don't you?" I asked the eraser that was holding onto my shirt,

He looked at me in surprise,

"yes, I may be a freak, and so are you, but I can talk, and aim guessing you can too, yeah, go on speak, you know you want to, I know deep down you want to tell those big scientists that you're just as smart as they are…" I said looking at him sincerely, he stopped in his tracks, and looked at me confused,

He dropped me and Jesse hard on the floor, the guy was pretty tall, so the landing, yeah, not so comfy, and ran to the other erasers the had pinned Tassja down, picked them up, threw them into the van, and yelled in a scratchy voice, "Run, I can deal with these guys,"

So we ran.

We ran for our freaking lives.

I found Gabe, hiding near the door of a night club.

And the line was full of movie star looking people, but I can't be distracted, you never know when an eraser might pop out

47

Tassja and I looked about eighteen years old, well Tassja did, but I was more… shapely.

I guess.

We stood at the door talking to the security guard, me talking in general, Tassja flirting like a freaking maniac.

I guess that's how she could get money or food from people to feed the others, because she was really good at this.

Jesse and the other kids snuck into the club.

I smiled sweetly at the guy and said, "Do I really need ID? I mean, we're totally eighteen, come on dude,"

He nodded and looked Tassja up and down, pervert.

Okay, evasive action, "hey, watch it, her eyes are on her head, not on her chest, buddy," I scowled stepping forward,

Obviously freaking Tassja out, I guess these kids had learned that my temper was short and not to be played around with,

The body guard looked at me and laughed, obviously I don't look as strong and hard to fight as I actually am.

We were made with enough strength to be able to hurt/ kill any human with our bare hands, that didn't come into practice when erasers were around though.

He laughed and said, "and what are you going to do about it, cutie?"

That's it!

"This!" I snapped back, punching him right in the face, well, like I said, short temper, never to be played with.

The guy's head snapped back and forward in about a millisecond, he grabbed his bleeding nose, and tears poured out of his eyes,

"What was that for, you cow?" he grumbled, nice.

"How 'bout not checking out my best friend when I tell you not to, understand?" I roared,

"Sure,"

"No, say you understand."

"I understand, Jesus, I think you broke my nose, I'm sorry but I can't let you into the club," he whimpered,

I saw Jesse through the clear door slap his forehead,

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled Tassja inside while the guy was leaning over trying to stop the bleeding.

I wouldn't exactly say I'm graceful, but I am pretty stealthy, coz the guy said something not realizing we'd already walked way inside.

"What the hell is your problem?" yelled Jesse,

"nothing I, I was just trying to protect her, there are bad people out there, who do bad things Jesse, and I'm sorry but if I wasn't there that _bad_ guy out there would have done something _really bad_ to her, she may be older than me but I'm the leader, and I'll do everything I can to protect her, now let's get out of New York before we get hunted down again." I barked at Jesse, pointing at the door and Tassja every two seconds, while I was yelling, not while I was just standing there.

How stupid would that look!

But as soon as I mentioned the hunted down bit the whole club stopped, and looked at us,

Uh oh.

"Great! More Erasers!" I howled sarcastically,

48

"okay, so," said Jesse, looking wolf-like, "it's okay guys, I got this," he yelled looking around at all the Erasers, he grabbed my arm pinned it behind my back, grabbed both girls under his arm pushed Gabe out and told Tassja to follow him or be ripped apart, while she was alive, she followed,

We walked out into the sunlight and realized we had only been in there for about two minutes, fought with the security guard for about one, and fought with the Erasers in the pizzeria for three, so over all, we all this had taken six minutes.

"We took longer shopping!" I complained, everyone nodded in agreement, and we all sat down on a park bench,

"We ready for our next attack?" I asked looking over to Jesse and Tassja.

They both sighed,

"Can we wait one night?" asked Tassja,

"Do you want to be killed?" I replied snarkily.

I looked at everyone's exhausted faces, the twins, Gabe, Tassja and Jesse.

Who rolled his eyes at me.

Everyone was upset, this whole day had gone wrong, and it was my fault.

"look," I muttered, and I said something you wouldn't often hear me say, "I'm sorry guys, I know this is rough, but we have to pull ourselves together, we have to find a place where we can train, you guys have to know how to fight properly, and we all need to take a reality check here and realize, we didn't come here for a good time, no, we came here to save the world, and saving the world is tough, the real world is tough, and you know what, all those bad ass people in the world can go hide under a rock when they see us coming, want to know why?" I said, upliftingly, well, I hope it was uplifting, everyone nodded their heads, "because we are the toughest kids anyone could ever find, guys! We were built for this; we were made for survival, and this? This is us surviving, good job today guys, and I'm sorry for messing things up," I frowned hoping they would accept my apology,

Jesse stood up and stood next to me and put his strong arm around my waist, I pushed his arm off my waist and smiled at him,

"She's right, guys, come one, we can do this!" his short but effective speech got everyone standing up; Gabe smiled Tassja dusted off her shorts and winked at me, or Jesse? I don't know, and the twins stood up and held hands.

"Okay guys, we find a hotel, we sleep, we get up early in the morning and we go to Washington… you guys up for it?" I said clapping my hands.

Every single head nodded, and Tassja winked, but this time I checked.

I looked at Jesse and he blushed,

"You guys find a good hotel, I have to take a walk," I sulked,

I threw one of the credit cards on the grass and I walked down the side walk.

I need to think this over,

_Where are you going?_ Jesses voice popped into my head,

_**Get out, how many times do I have to tell you? It's rude, inconsiderate and its pissing me off, my thoughts are my thoughts, not yours. **_

My head went silent.

Well except for me swearing in my head, which I was hoping Jesse couldn't hear.

Actually, yes, I do hope he heard me swearing.

I heard pounding of footsteps running behind me.

I don't know who it was yet, but I'm not waiting to find out.

I ran at my top speed, jumped up into the air and spread out my wings,

It felt amazing, the rush of the wind, I hadn't stretched them out in so long.

But you know: these wonderful moments don't last forever, because after about ten seconds of amazing flying, I crashed into my favorite twin…

When will the dramas end?

49

"MAX!" I screamed,

"Ssshhhh," she replied,

"Nice to know you're excited to see me Max,"

"I'm sorry, I'm distracted, I, I kissed Fang, and I need to think about things, and I'm on a mission, I can't talk," wow, she certainly looked distracted.

She kept shaking her head and her thoughts, feelings, and pictures flashed in my head.

"Yeah, Max, I understand, you need any help?" I offered, holding out my hand,

She shook her head and a voice came from below me,

"Alli?" it was Tassja.

_**I'm sorry Max, I have my own gang, and I have to look after them, like you look after yours. I'm having troubles of my own, can we just sit and talk, please?**_

I looked at her and she nodded, tears streamed from her eyes, it was the first, and maybe the last time I would see her cry, I didn't want to yell, just in case people noticed two flying girls.

Probably not something you see every day.

I wanted to tell Tassja to go away, in a mean yet nice way. But I think that would be pretty hard.

So I flew off, grabbing Max's hand, she ducked so I wouldn't smack her in the head with my wings.

_**Sorry, I need time with her. Just go and be with Jesse, I know you want to be. You're not very subtle.**_

_**Just leave me please.**_

Well, it sort of worked. Not as mean as I hoped, but, still quite cold.

I flew with Max and I let go of her arm. She zoomed behind me and tried to catch up to my super zooming.

This was using up my energy fast. I need to sit down; I saw a beach come into view and slowed down.

I saw Max clambering, well, in a flight way, towards me, huffing and puffing.

"Sorry." I groaned, "I forgot about it, it usually happens when I'm frustrated."

She nodded.

"You don't really feel like talking right now, do you? I'm having problems too. Rethinking this whole gang thing." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

Max just hovered there and slowly dropped she landed like a pixie on the sand and looked up at me.

"Want to go for a swim?" she yelled, we'd landed on a secluded part with no people.

I dropped like a rock, and did a running landing, and tumbled forward, she laughed,

Well at least smirked.

I slowly trudged toward her, and I stood by the water letting the bottom of my jeans get wet, I was still wearing my jeans seeing as it hadn't fully heated up yet.

I shrugged my black bomber jacket off; I walked toward a bush and slung my back pack over my shoulder.

Hey if I was going swimming I might as well use my new swim suit.

Max laughed, "wuss,"

Whoa, offensive! "Really? I might as well use it; it's new, just a test run. I bought some for you."

I answered back smoothly. It was easy to be calm and easy around Max.

But lately a lot of things have been annoying me.

Things named Jesse.

I wanted to practice my telepathic powers, but I felt tired and drained after the fight with the erasers and I barely managed to put my bikini on without fainting.

I threw the other bikini at Max and she caught it. It just made it to her. That's how weak I'm feeling.

She quickly put it on and I turned around to face the other way, I knew it was time to jump in the water when I heard splashing.

"So how exactly do I do this?" I asked her

"Just tuck your wings in and you're ready to go!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Swimming with wings.

This should be interesting.

50

The swim was refreshing and fun.

I had always been a swimmer back in Mexico, and after spending so much time in the air it was a relief to get back into the water.

I dried off and flew back to the gang with my new outfit on; they hadn't seen me try it on.

And now, I guess I looked good in it, because Tassja smiled, and Jesse's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Well," I sighed. "I'm glad I made an impression,"

And I landed just the way Max had, just like a little fairy, which started Jesse drooling.

Good.

Well, now he can _never_ have me. I've given up on project Jesse.

For a while anyway.

I looked away and stood directly in front of him, and then I turned away and accidentally hit him with my wings.

Oops.

But, still, good.

I turned to Gabe and smiled.

"How would you like to pick what we do next?" I beamed at him and he beamed just as equally back.

"How bout we meet this sister of yours." Jesse suggested,

"No one asked for our opinion!" I snapped at him, angrily, "it was Gabe's turn. Anyway, Gabe?"

Gabe looked thoughtful and nodded at Jesse,

"Noooo," I groaned, "it's a bad idea. What if we don't mix well? She's my sister. I'm sorry, maybe another time."

I stood in front of Gabe anxiously with my hands on my hips.

He just looked nervous, I groaned again, "fine, let's just chill in the park for a while. Get an ice cream. I'm, I'm thinking you guys meet Max today. Not her flock. Just Max. And just me and Gabe. I can't risk all of you coming on this mission." I said throwing a dirty glare at Jesse.

He just shook his head like he was really confused.

I wonder if I have compulsion like the girls.

"Hey Jesse," I said soothingly, concentrating really hard on his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, "go and climb that tree and jump back off it."

His eyes went glossy and his face went blank.

He did what I asked and came back looking dazed and with a couple of scratches.

Interesting.

I strode toward a park bench and I collapsed.

Right there.

In public.

And guess who picked me up?

That's right.

Jesse.

51

I had fainted, and now I lay in a bed in the middle of a dark room.

Crap. My nightmare has come true.

I heard movement behind the door across from me.

I slowly and very quietly slid under the covers and toward the door.

When I opened it up I saw a room full of mutant freaks.

And not just _my _mutant freaks, oh no, _Max's_ mutant freaks too.

You know, I really hate it when people don't listen to me.

Especially when it is for the greater good.

So seeing them disobey the one most important instruction I gave them today? Yeah, that _really_ pissed me off.

So far no one had seen me. Except for Jesse who stood across the room staring at my door, my body guard.

"So, what are we celebrating? Jesse? Can we talk?" I said in a polite but chilly tone of voice.

"No, Alli. It's my fault," said Max raising her hand and stepping forward, "I, and trust me this is something you won't hear me say every day, but I need help. And I need _your_ help."

Great.

"I offered that to you today and you said no. but I guess it's good to help family," I said, suddenly realizing what I said I blushed and said, "you are practically family to me, ever since Death Valley." I looked up, hoping everyone would buy it.

They did. They practically lapped it up, every single bit of that lie, which was lucky, because, I'm not ready to face Max.

I'm not ready to let her know about us being family.

And trust me, based on the feelings she is practically throwing at me, I mean, mentally, she isn't ready for family complications.

"When do we leave?" I said rubbing my eyes and yawning, hey, I was still tired, you know?

She smiled, "just half an hour left, you follow my thoughts, and I'll need you there for back up,"

And that's when she took off and flew away, her flock following close behind her.

I smiled at Nudge and Fang, my first winged friends, and when Fang smiled back, well, let's just say Jesse would have hurled himself at Fang if it wasn't for the furniture and me and the kids sitting in between them.

And he knew I was upset enough as it is.

So he restrained himself.

"okay guys, time to gear up, I want you to wear clothes that you work best in, whether it be your new clothes or your old clothes or a mixture, it really doesn't matter. I'm so tired. Let's just get this over and done with, and let's keep the death toll down shall we? That would be preferable."

I ordered over my shoulder as I trudged back to my room to sit in the dark for a while.

I'm a slow waker.

52

I took a long warm shower, and as I looked in the mirror and combed my hair, I realized all the baby fat from my face was gone; I didn't look like a little kid.

Now I look like a teenager.

It's been so long since I stopped and looked at myself in a mirror.

But, I don't know, whether I'm pretty, or butt-ugly.

I can't tell.

Maybe I could secretly read Jesse's mind and, I don't know, maybe it'll give me an idea.

I mean I guess I am sort of pretty.

Curvaceous. But still quite thin. Giant brown eyes, that could bullshit their way out of anything. Nice dark pink lips, almost red, and not thin lips, nice lips. My brown hair was long and wavy and tied back into a loose braid, and it had random red and blonde sun streaks in it.

My nose. EW. Let's not go there. But, it still makes my face look okay, I guess, my nose kind of suits me and my features.

My hands were muscly looking and slightly calloused, but I had long elegant fingers, like a piano player.

I had a butt. And boobs.

And my legs were long and pretty muscly; sometimes my calves were so muscly I couldn't get boots over them.

And I didn't look like this four months ago.

I was flat chested, no butt, curve-less, tomboyish, never-been kissed, Alli.

Now I'm, big boobs, big butt, curvy, tomboyish, never-been-kissed, Alli.

Something's never change.

I slipped on my shorts, because they were loose and easy to move around in.

I put on my new singlet, and my old, black, leather jacket.

And my favorite blue converse sneakers.

I was ready to go.

Except my hair.

It looks terrible, all gross and stuff.

I'm going to braid it again and make it look messy, in a girly way.

But that's the problem.

I'm _not_ girly. I'm a _tomboy…_ and I always will be.

And that is the sad story of my life.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw everyone waiting for me.

It had taken twenty minutes for everyone to get ready.

That has to be _some_ sort of record.

I smiled and everyone stood in line, in height order.

Tassja.

Jesse.

Then it would be me, if I wasn't the leader.

Gabe.

Bella.

Danni.

This is my gang. And no matter what I love them.

No matter what I will protect them.

I think it's my mission.

My mission in life.

53

We slipped on our black hoodies and marched outside.

With the scariest looks on our faces

_**Max! We're outside due south. By the Tiffany's.**_

I'd always wanted to be inside a Tiffany's store.

Like with my friends. I mean if I ever left that stupid country side town.

I mean, I'd always wished I was girlier, prettier, and more popular.

But I never was. So, I learnt to deal, and now I stood in front of the gigantic building.

"Whoa, that's a big building." Whistled someone,

"You brought the mutt?" I yelled at the girls accusingly.

"I did," said Jesse, "it's good for a distraction, to the enemy that is."

I rolled my eyes at him,

"Do you have a problem Alli? Because we'd like to know what was with your attitude this afternoon." He sneered,

"I'm just in a bad mood." I rumbled back.

If he wanted to be snarky I could be ten times more snarky, and counting.

"Just asking. Coz I would appreciate it if you would turn your snarky switch off and act like the sweet funny Alli I met yesterday night." He said sobbing slightly.

Oh boy.

I just turned and told the plan to the kids.

I was afraid for the girls but this could be a way to prove that they could fight.

So we all went over, Tassja and Jesse ran, I flew, Gabe climbed, and the girls, scurried.

It was an interesting way to get around, but at least we were getting around/

I waited behind the building Max told me to wait by, I heard slight shuffling noises behind me,

"Hello?" I whimpered.

Then someone jumped out at me and grabbed me.

Crap. Just when you think my life couldn't get any more complicated or thrilling,

I get jumped on from out of nowhere.

Greeeeeeeat. Just perfect.

54

The person who jumped out at me and grabbed my shoulders was Jesse.

"What the freaking H do you think you're doing?" I whispered angrily,

"You didn't want to tell me what was wrong. I want to ask you in private." He replied in a voice, smooth and quiet, like velvet.

Then he pulled me toward him and hugged me, his body felt warm and solid against my own body.

If felt nice, felt nice because he actually liked me, and he was my age.

But it also felt nice because I liked him back.

I could feel his ragged breathing against the back of my neck, blowing away the little bits of hair that had strayed from the French braid.

His hands were on the dished bit of my back and rubbed my back, but it was just a hug and only lasted a second.

Damn.

I looked up at him, his arms were still around me, and I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You're an amazing girl, Alejandra Martinez, but you've got to stop with the attitude. What's with you today?" he asked looking into my eyes,

I took a deep breath and sighed, "You, and Tassja, just, never mind, it's stupid. I guess I was kind of jealous how she is so pretty and guys like her, but I'm me, and for a while I thought you guys were into each other, but yesterday you were into me and, I guess I missed that, I guess." I confessed, looking down regretfully.

He laughed. His smile crinkled to one side and his eyes twinkled.

He peeled his body off of mine and grabbed my shoulders, "you'll always be my girl Alli, no matter what happens."

And then he tilted my chin up and leaned down.

_**Yes! Don't stop, keep leaning forward**_. I felt his breath on my lips and almost when we were about to kiss, my first ever kiss, when I heard Max's familiar voice,

"Hey, save it for when we don't have six lives to change."

I groaned inwardly and I turned, "and, you couldn't wait like two minutes?" I complained.

It was no use now I detached myself from Jesse and called, in my brain, for the others to hurry up; we needed to distract the rest of the Eraser's from Max and her flock.

The fact that Fang had seen me with Jesse made me blush and burn inside, and I kept replaying what had happened between us in my brain, the hugging, the talking, Jesse telling me I would always be his girl, and almost kissing him, I also kept thinking, what would have happened if Max hadn't come?

I cleared my throat as I heard a quiet walking from behind a tree, the girls.

"Thank goodness!" I squealed, relieved.

The Gabe climbed down the side of the building and jumped down and Tassja came out from behind Max's flock.

My gang was here, I turned back to Jesse who was glaring at Fang, the testosterone was so strong you could practically taste it, I pushed him back against the wall, "I'll talk to you later," I growled,

He smiled and replied, "Whatever you say, baby."

"Baby? Whatever." I scoffed.

And we all walked down the stairs through sewers.

Except I said to Max, "Don't ever put this in writing, if you do exclude me. It could get me killed."

She smiled, "I so wish you were my sister and we lived a normal life."

"Don't we all… you know what, I actually like this," I said with realization, and I smiled at Jesse, who blushed in return.

This life isn't all that bad.

55

The sewers reeked.

Who knew the people of New York were so, um, fragrant?

Rats ran past my foot, probably trying to escape the foul smell.

There was a door-way and Max was leading us.

She's a great girl, someday I'll tell her, and someday when life's not so complicated.

How weird would it be if she found out she was my sister in a life-death situation?

Like, if she was in a dungeon, captured by some crazy lady who said she was her mom, and then she got told, she was my sister, just to point out a possible scenario.

I have a vivid imagination. I've been told that too.

As we went through a door to a secret room, I parted down the hall way, leaving the Flock in the computer room.

My band of misfits followed closely behind me, waiting for something to jump out at us.

Well, you never know.

I thought about how much my life has changed as I walked through those hallways.

Watching babies spontaneously combust, is not something for the squeamish.

And brains walking around on stick figure bodies,

Or how about, and this is my favorite, someone having wings literally grafted onto their backs.

And screaming, oh the screaming, it was horrible.

I looked over to Tassja, who comforted the girls.

I guess, now that ive sorted things out with Jesse, I could be nice to her, and I know I should apologize.

But, maybe at a better time.

Jesse caught my eye and nodded.

Again? This kid really had a thing for reading my thoughts.

_**Buzz out of it Jesse!**_ _**Fine whatever. Now?**_

_Now._

I groaned inwardly again, well, like Jesse told me to, I apologized, and I've been apologizing a lot lately and, well, it's Kind of freaking me out.

I've never been the apologetic type, I was more the, I'm right your wrong.

I have always been in charge everyone listens to me and I'm always right.

Now I'm changing, I'm growing up.

And I can say sorry more than once a week without breaking down.

This is a very good start! Snaps for me!

I looked over to Jesse, who I knew was listening, for approval,

Why would I need his approval anyway? Not like it mattered anyway.

So I looked away and kept walking.

Luckily I happened to look then.

Because the second I turned around I rammed into a white coat.

And screamed my head off.

Want to know why?

Because this guy, looked a hell of a lot like me.

And not in an acquaintance way either, "dad?"

56

"Dad?" I repeated.

He stood there like he couldn't hear me, staring at me in horror.

"Am I really that ugly, pa?" I asked sarcastically.

He shook his head in shock, and then he grabbed a file from under his arm.

_**Crate number 673 year: 1996 specimen: 9837654782903847, that's me.**_

I thought to Jesse, Jesse moved slightly closer to me, and when the guy saw Jesse a dark look of pure hate converted his fatherly face to one of an evil, um, scientist.

"Well, um, if you'll excuse us," I said using my compulsion powers, "you are going to let us pass now, and then you are going to give me that folder, and tell me your name, have you got that?"

"Nice try, but no cigar." He snickered, well, like he said, it was worth the try.

"I need your name sir, and you have to let us through."  
>He shook his head, did he honestly think I would just give up and scamper off?<p>

Of course not! I'm Alejandra Martinez! You're going to have to put a freaking vault there, and even so, I'd still figure out the code.

So I roundhouse kicked the guy I thought was my dad, right in the stomach.

He keeled over and made gagging sounds, wow, can we say muscles?

Jeez, "sorry!" I called back as I sprinted down the hall way the rest of the kids were way ahead of me.

And then I saw it, they had a freaking dead person on a counter.

He was hot, but blue.

There were pictures of DNA everywhere in the room on computers, were they trying to bring this kid to life?

Then I saw it.

Right in the tank next to the bench, there was an exact replica of the guy that was lying on the table, let's call him Gary, and it was like twisting around.

It was really gross, but really sad.

One half of the room was working on the computers looking at the eyes, the others were- I don't know what they were doing.

What in the name of winged kids were they doing to his back?

OMFG! They were grafting wings onto his back.

Well, that would explain him like jumping around in the tank.

I couldn't help it.

I am a very humane person.

So let's just say I jumped into the lab attacked a guard probably knocked-out most of the white coats, the rest were to chicken to come near me.

And I walked up to the tank and placed my hand on it.

It made a squeaking sound and Gary looked at me, and, he smiled.

Wow.

"Get away girl. Otherwise he'll be programmed to love you. He's mad for Maximum Ride."

Whimpered one of the white coats.

"Who the hell asked you, nerd?" I snapped in return, no way was I giving them the satisfaction.

"He's getting boring anyway," I said as I stormed out of the room to find my gang.

Tuning in for some thoughts

_I have to go back. Alejandra? What if they've got her? What am I going to do? I love her._

That made me stop dead in the middle of the hall way, _**you love me?**_

_The one time you happen to hear my thoughts!_

_**You love me?**_

_Why is that such a shock to you?_

_**Where are you?**_

_Turn around._

I can always depend on Jesse.

57

While we distracted, Max did all the computer work.

For her flock.

Mine? They didn't want to know.

Once street kids, always street kids, you know?

Our parents gave us up for obvious reasons.

We were just babies, innocent pure babies, with no mutations.

What would make them want us now? We were freaks.

No one wants a freak.

So we decided we would stick to not knowing.

But I know one day, they are going to want to know who their parents are, and what happens if I can't come up with any answers?

But I can't think of that, I have to find where all these Erasers are, and distract them.

"Alli." Whimpered Gabe in a more than scared voice.

Well. I have to remember, he is still only nine.

I can't really expect him to be fearless.

I immediately swiveled around to look at him.

And what do I see? Yep. That's right. Erasers.

"Glad you could join us, boys," I chirped, the sarcasm dripping from my words

But my sarcasm was wasted on them, seeing as they sent us the dumbest, but strongest Erasers.

The looked at me with puzzled looks, their ears moving up and down.

"That was sarcasm… I just wasted three seconds of my life I could have used doing something useful. Like ripping your spine out and beating you to a pulp with it, comprende?" I practically barked at them.

Hardly any people have the right to piss me off.

Erasers do not come into that category.

No matter what.

So I referred to them coolly, as if they were just here to have a mixer with us.

"So," I sighed, "who's nose am I breaking first?" I smiled, baring my teeth, even though I am part bird, I have pretty cool fangs; it runs in my family to have long canines.

One of them put his hand on my shoulder, probably to rip it off or something.

"Hey, hands off, got it compadre?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Jesse laughed at me trying to use my words as a weapon instead of my fist.

I know I have no chance with these guys, so I might as well use my sarcasm and comebacks to protect me.

But if anything and I mean anything, happens to my gang, I will kill the poor sucker that even touched them in the first place.

I punched the Eraser in between the eyes and he walked backwards cross eyed, like the kind of stuff you see in cartoons, hilarious!

I nodded my head at the others to indicate the fight had started.

Luckily they're clever because they caught on quickly

Which meant the fighting began.

58

I madly threw punches at whoever came near me.

I almost punched Jesse out when he came near me to help me.

"Oops. Sorry. The girls need help. Don't sneak up on me again!" I ordered.

I looked at Tassja, who was really trying, but she was one of the weaker ones, before the twins, because she was so fragile and cat like, she was based more around secret agent stuff.

You know, stealth, secret identities…Fighting humans, and not wolf-people.

She was weak and I knew I had to protect her.

The twins, like mice, were ten times stronger than their size, plus there was the two of them so they were doing alright.

Jesse was the second best fighter, so he was doing pretty well.

He was also pretty aware that I was watching him fight so he turned in my direction and winked.

Peluche was running around barking, and biting Eraser ankle, which wasn't really much, but it bought us time.

And Gabe was-

Where was Gabe?

I roundhouse kicked the Eraser in front of me with all the force in me and I turned around frantically, my eyes scanning the room hysterically.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

I yelled for him before I was kicked in the back.

I let out a slight cry of pain, and I turned around my elbow flying into the opponents face.

I fought hard, but this guy, um, dog was the biggest and strongest of them all.

I was struggling, and Jesse couldn't help me now, he was helping Tassja.

And then out of nowhere two small hands grabbed the Erasers muzzle and pulled it back.

Gabe!

The eraser pushed its arms forwards trying to grasp me and rip me in half.

But I'm fast, so I stood on his foot, kicked him in the stomach and under the chin, punched him in the nose several times and did a low sweeping thing with my legs to trip him over, before you could say _recombinant DNA_.

We all stood in a circle, exhausted; looking at all the unconscious Erasers lying on the floor near us.

Swiftly we jumped over them and ran toward the computer room where Max was.

And of course, she was gone.

And all that was left were a bunch of dead/ unconscious Erasers scattered everywhere across the room.

Cages had been unlocked and Jeb, my biological father, sat, with Ari on the edge of the sewerage pipe, weeping.

Oh Max, what have you done now?

59

I slowly walked toward Jeb, kicking a stone on the way there.

"Are you okay?" I mumbled almost incoherently, and I knelt down beside him.

"He's dead!" he shouted, his voice wobbling, "she killed her brother, she killed your brother!"

Oh boy!

I stood up and looked at Ari who was lying on the floor lifeless, his eyes had gone glassy.

I almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

I felt my hands sparking and warming up, and without thinking I knelt down, and put my hands on his neck, around where it had been broken.

I sat and concentrated on the pain, it rushed through me and I gaped for a moment, before it stopped, and Ari moaned slightly.

Whoa, what?

_**He was dead…**_

_**Congrats Alli. You've just discovered a new power. Hey, did you miss me?**_

I looked over at Jesse, who looked totally confused.

And then at Jeb, who smiled at me, and said "well, did you?"

"Wait, _you're_ the voice? That was _you?" _I practically screamed at him as I jabbed a finger at his chest.

He wind milled his arms and staggered back a little bit.

Now my strength that I'd thought I'd lost along with a normal life and back was coming back into play.

I picked him up by his collar and pushed him up against a wall, covered in grime and everything, "I _never _want to hear from you. Oh, and I have a right to be pissed off, I just grew wings a week ago, and I'm still getting over the pain you put me through." I hissed furiously.

He swallowed and nodded.

And I jumped up and flew out the way Max had, only to realize something else winged had.

Yep,

"Peluche? You have _wings_?"

Hey looked at me with serious attitude, "so do you, you think that doesn't take a bit of getting used to?" he yapped,

"Yeah, but you're a _dog,_" I continued to argue

"And you're a teenage girl,"

That did it; I ignored that last snide comment and shot through the sewers with my super speed leaving the dog in my tracks.

As I shot up over the city, I saw Max, near where I had first met my gang.

And then I felt weak, and I _shot_ out of the sky, and fainted.

60

I woke up in Jesse's arms, and I snuggled up closer to him.

He felt warm and strong, and I felt comfortable, and tired.

"Who- what happened?" I groaned slightly just arriving to my bed,

Jesse saw me and sighed in relief, and he smiled, "you brought Ari back to life."

And then I felt like fainting again, back to life?

_**Whoa, I thought I had developed all my skills… you mean; I can heal and bring the dead to life?**_

I thought to him, knowing he was paying attention.

And just to prove my point he nodded.

"listen-" began Jesse, but I knew all too well (not using my telepathic powers here) what he was talking about.

"I know. Tonight, right? About what happened, between us," I sighed deeply, knowing he was replaying it in his mind just like I was, I grabbed his hand and I said three little words, that meant so much, but I said so little, "I- I love you, Jesse. But, it can't happen again."

He just gaped at me, in total, well, surprise.

_**Don't freak out!**_ I yelled at him in my brain,

I saw tears coming out from his eyes.

"I just, I really wish it could." And he slid his hand away from mine and stormed out.

Well, that went down like a _ton_ of freaking bricks!

"I do too." I mumbled and I began to slightly cry.

Just a little.

And I dreamt I was standing on a black slab of… nothing… and Jesse was there too.

He is in my dreams now? He was telling me he hates me and I was a terrible person. Great. Not.

_Alli. I'm sorry_ he turned into Jeb slowly and he looked at me sincerely, but, I didn't believe him.

He's my dad, but what he did is worse than what my mom did. But, then again, at least he's not an Eraser, like mom.

Story of my freaking life!

I woke up, jolting in my bed. Not from noise, but from the knowledge that something was missing, like the rest of the kids.

"Hello?" I shouted. No answer.

Where is my gang?

Crap.

Like I said: story of my life.

Ugh.

61

My face felt wet.

_**Ew! Don't tell me I just slobbered all over the bed, gross, I thought I stopped doing that when I was five; oh no it's just the dog.**_

I stood up and walked out.

"!" I screamed loudly noticing some dead guy on the floor, his throat was slashed open and his chest was clawed up like some animal had attacked him and a gun lay beside him, my eyes scanned over him looking for more details about how he died, then I noticed the bullet holes over his chest, stomach and head.

I reached for the phone and I let out a slight yelp as I noticed an Eraser holding a crushed phone in his hand and he smiled with an animalistic smile on his creepy, slightly bashed up face.

He had claws coming out of his knuckles, like Wolverine.

"Greeeeat," I moaned loudly, "now they trying to re-make X-men. When will they ever learn? So let me guess you're the Hugh Jackman character, Wolverine?" I asked sarcastically making growling sounds and baring my teeth, Peluche smelled the dead guy and said,

"He's from the School, Alli, this guy saved us."

And then I laughed and trailed my finger across wolverine's chest.

My own chest heaved nervously, I was scared, dogs can smell fear, and he's not exactly a dog.

_**Fake it till you make it Alli, just breathe normally, and whatever you do, don't stab him with that knife, you need answers…**_

I smiled and laughed cheekily. Peluche sat and cocked his head to the side, _what is she doing?_ Thought Peluche, _**don't worry poochy, **_(that's my new nickname for him, isn't it cute?) _**I got this.**_

And I breathed out softly.

"Who's the guy, dog breath? Did he still your bone puppy?" I messed up his hair, and skipped a little towards the lit part of the room.

"Hey! Not all dogs have bad breath," Muttered Peluche under his breath.

I rolled my eyes at him, and turned around.

I looked over at the guy on the floor and I looked at _Wolverines _claws, there was no blood on him.

"No," replied the Eraser sternly, "my name it Viktor, but call me Vitya, and you must be Alejandra Esperanza Martinez, the protector of people, hope. It's the literal translation of your name." he half smiled, nowhere as near as- ugh, Jesse. Stop thinking about that stupid good for nothing-

Jesse! He probably has the gang.

"Who are you and what have you done with my gang?" I yelled my voice cracking from my anger.

Not exactly subtle, but it did get me where I needed to be.

Remember when I told everyone to meet me at the stage in central park; well it kind of became our safe spot.

I flew there and I saw Vitya jumping there. I decided to leave the dog in the hotel and to stay on the balcony so we could get him.

I let out a cry when I saw them creeping into a building, were they stealing?

I swooped down, and hid in the shadows letting my telepathy and super hearing to tune in, nothing, Jesse had blocked his thoughts from me, how the?

And they were all silent, using Jesse's telepathy skills.

I stepped back and I stood on some ones foot.

I stifled a cry of fear as I realized I'd stood on Vitya's foot.

"Do you mind not standing so close to me?" I half whispered half yelled.

He just smiled. Typico.

62

His hand went over my mouth, and I screamed like a banshee.

The thing is, I don't like people touching me, and I am very, um, reserved. Frigid.

So when Vitya put his grubby wolf hands over my mouth, well, I bit it.

Well, after I screamed like a banshee.

I turned around and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, you could have gotten us caught, are you new at this?" I whispered angrily at him, my hands on my hips.

All he did was raise an eyebrow.

Ugh, I hate this guy, I don't even know who he is, but, none the less, I hate him.

And his stupid wolverine claws.

"No, Alli, _you _would have gotten us caught." He replied coldly.

I raised an eyebrow, and strolled inside.

I tuned in for thoughts, but again I was blocked out.

_**Huh, how is he doing this?**_ I thought.

_Alli? You're awake? We left you sleeping, and with a security guy in front of your door._

_**Well, I did wake up. It was too quiet. Oh and your security guy, yeah, he's kinda dead.**_

_What, but he was top-_

_**Not against an Eraser. Where are you?**_

_I can't tell you._

Now, being the incredibly smart girl I am, I told Jesse about my dream, and being such a great little actress, I apologized, but what he didn't realize, was, I was following his thoughts, like a trail, to where they were.

See, I told you I was smart.

"Ha!" I yelled as I turned the corner to find Gabe, Tassja, Bella, Danni, and Jesse all tied up in chairs.

Jesse's eyes widened in fear.

"What the-" I began but was quieted by a kick in the back.

A big guy was standing in front of me; he looked human, only he wasn't.

"Oh look! I've always wanted one of these!" I yelled sarcastically, looking at the robot for a weak spot.

Knees, do I try the knees? Of course I try the knees.

I snapped out a lightning fast kick, to the robots knee that snapped it clean in half.

Wow. That was fast.

_His upper back. _

I jumped up and kicked his upper back.

And then he shut down and fell to the floor.

I turned to look at Vitya, who was untying the kids, when he got to Tassja he stood up, straightened out his jacket and cried as they hugged.

"Ooooohhhkay…" I said and I whistled.

"That's Tassja's brother." Said Gabe, rubbing his red wrists (from the rope, of course.)

I smiled, weakly, oh, that's why he was in the room, that's why he had wolverine claws, that's why he was so eager to see her.

I felt bad. Really bad. I judged him and I didn't even know him.

Typico.

I turned and hugged Gabe, now giving him a kiss on the forehead, and I did the same to the girls, but I just hugged Jesse. And not like before. Now it felt different.

"Where's my kiss?" he laughed.

"Don't give me that crap, Jesse." I yelled, and then my super hearing heard a slight

_Beep…beep…beep...beep...beep...beepbeepbeep._

"_RRRRRUUUUUNNNNN!" _I yelled at the top of my lungs I picked up the girls, one under each arm, and pushed Jesse and Gabe out, I heard thumping behind me Vitya and Tassja.

But then I heard Tassja say, "It's too late…" I threw the girls out the door, bowling Jesse and Gabe down the stairs along with them. I turned to see Tassja, only to find Vitya running, _alone_.

63

"You left her?" I screeched at him,

"She wouldn't leave!" Vitya yelled defensively, I pushed him out of the way, and I ran down the hall to find her.

I sprinted so fast, she was my main priority now, she was stuck in that _stupid_ building, and that _stupid _Vitya left her in, with a freaking _bomb!_

I was too concentrated that everything flashed past me and before I knew it I had spread out my wings and was zooming in and out of rooms to find the bomb.

And my best friend.

Then I heard I slight whizzing past my ears. I looked back to see it was a piece of melted metal.

_**What?**_

I shot into a room and landed, my feet skidding on the floor, I saw Tassja in the room looking around, under tables, near chairs, what is she doing? I hear you ask.

Well, I had no idea.

I stood in the middle of the room, whimpering and it got hot.

Way to hot.

I reached out to her, but my sight was blurred from the heat, a fire had started somewhere and the heat had filled the room making the room hazy, maybe with gases.

She held up something but her eyes widened.

"Run," she moaned as something large, probably a table, hit me banging me against the wall.

I blurrily saw Jesse run toward me, "get out, now!" he yelled with anger.

"n-no, I-I can't j-j-j-ust leaver her-r," I moaned, whoa, did that ugly sound come from _me?_

Gross.

He shook his head; _I'll come back for her. _He thought.

I believed him, but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself from stopping him from lifting me to my feet. I dusted off my jeans, and lifted my shirt a little bit to see the damage, really bad bruising, I may need to see a doctor, but that didn't matter.

I limped outside Jesse's arm under me, holding me up.

As we stepped out, a bomb _exploded_.

Jesse and I were flung forwards, like we were ragdolls being thrown onto a small child's bed, not two, hundred-pound-teens being thrown onto cold, wet pavement.

Ah, the imagination of a hundred-pound-teen.

I lay there, facedown for a moment, my hand over Jesse's.

Until two small hands shook me, and two larger ones picked me up off the ground, like I was paper.

I shrugged off all the hands and helped to pick Jesse up.

"Okay, report." I called out, hoping to hear all the voices of my gang.

"I'm o-o-o-tay!" called out the two girls,

"All okay here." Called out Gabe.

Jesse squeezed my hand and laced his fingers through mine, showing he was fine.

I felt my cheeks burning up and flushing, lucky I have dark skin, or otherwise you would be able to tell I was blushing.

Then I yelled out, everything slowed down, time stopped as I called out her name, she had always been there for me, where was I then?

What kind of a lousy, good for nothin' friend am i? I had left her, and now, she's probably dead.

"ANASTASSJA!" I screamed my voice going shrill from breathing in the ashes.

I sprinted as fast as I could; my breathing was shallow and cut short.

I pushed my way through the ashes, kicking away the rubble, my brand new clothes getting grubby as I ran up the steps of the entrance to the building, skipping one as I ran up.

The building no longer had a roof so I could see the night sky as I looked up, while I tore down the endless hallways.

It felt like I had been running for years, before I reached the end, and it probably only took me ten seconds.

I skidded to a halt and turned the corner, running to the end of the room, seeing a pale, lifeless body.

"No!" I screeched, I ran faster, my legs shaking from the adrenaline.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"No!" I cried out tears staining my dirty, ashy face, I whimpered as I bawled out in pain.

I had only known her for two days, but, it seemed like years.

I felt my hands sparking up like they had for Ari.

"Uhhh, Jesse? Help!" I yelled, what if I passed out again, I couldn't use my powers.

I had to though.

But.

Oooooooh.

I raised my hand above her slightly burned body, and I felt warm and in peace, but I was way too concentrated on keeping her alive.

I felt my head filling up with green and amber light and my hands went tingly.

I felt a surge of energy being sucked from me and I felt weaker and weaker by the second.

"Alli, NO!" yelled Jesse desperately running at me.

I felt tired. Too tired to hear him.

I just wanted to sink into a deep sleep and not wake up for a long time.

I wanted Jesse to go to sleep beside me, and comfort me and hold me, and make me feel okay about the past two weeks.

I just wanted someone to talk to, like Tassja, she's a girl and she'll understand, that's why I need her alive, not just for me, but because her life isn't over yet. Not now, she still has so much going for her, she can help me save the world, I know she can. I _need_ her. We all _need_ her.

Jesse tackled me to the ground.

"Oookay, ouch." I muttered dizzily.

I coughed because I felt a heavy weight on me, oh that's right.

"Jesse?" I squeaked, looking up at him, because he was still on top of me.

He looked me in the eye, his mouth only an inch away from my own.

"Yeah," he whispered, in a voice only he could make.

"Get off me."

"Oh right. Sorry. Hey! She's waking up!" he jumped off me and ran to Vitya, "call 911." He ordered.

I lay there, splattered on the floor.

I slowly lifted myself up and walked over to Tassja.

"Hey," I mumbled as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"What the f-" she began

"Whoa! Young kids here! You kind of died, and I kind of saved you, like I did with Ari."

"Oh. What- how did I die?"

"A bomb. I came back to get you, but it was too late, I got hit by an airborne table, and was carried out of here before I could turn back, as soon as we got outside, like on the steps, it exploded, and I came back to get you, only to find you here. Dead. So I used up most of my energy to bring you back therefore feeling like I am going to pass out." I sighed, and with that came the weirdest look from Tassja.

"My brother?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Alive. But wasn't willing to go in and save you with me. I was half way down the hall, I saw you in here on the floor and like I said I was hit by a table. He didn't want to help you. He left you. You should probably talk to him." I explained further, and I lifted her long, skinny body off the floor.

"Yeah," she sighed looking up, obviously overwhelmed.

"It's gonna be okay. You're alive now. That's all that matters, right?"

She ignored me and walked out of the room. She looked and felt different. I didn't feel as tired as I had bringing Ari back to life, which meant the rumors were true.

Part four

Cats really do have nine lives/ a state of mind never fades, or does it?

64

I soared.

I soared way above New York City.

Above all the traffic, the buildings, the restaurants, the families, the criminals, the less fortunate, the _way_ to fortunate, the ones probably reading my sisters memoirs, and the part-animal-part-kid kind, I soared.

I felt the cool breeze on my feathers, my primary's, my secondary's and the cute fluffy feathers.

The cool wind felt refreshing on my face, and whipped small bits of hair around my face, I untied my braid, and immediately my headache went away.

A headache I honestly hadn't felt until I'd gotten up in the sky.

I guess this was my thinking place.

_**She **_**swore.**_** I mean Tassja, SWORE. She hadn't ever sworn before. This was like, mind blowing.**_

_**She told me it was dirty and disrespectful, that's how she had been raised, but it wasn't like damn, or crap, I was the freaking F-bomb. No Alli, clear your mind, relax, you never know how long it'll be until you have a relaxing flight like this.**_I thought to myself.

I breathed out, trying not to think about Tassja.

Ooohh, it's no use.

She's changed.

_**Note to self: talk to Jesse about Tassja's quick change of heart and mind.**_

I slowed down, angling my feathers down and spreading them out for a nice easy landing-

_**Oof! **_

Never mind. I just did the typical Alli, rolling landing.

F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C!

Not.

I stood on the balcony and called for the dog, which happened to be gone.

"Damned dog!" I growled, and I leaped off the buildings edges, and crashed to the ground.

No joke, my wings worked… my landing? Yeah, not so much.

"Cra- oh, Gabe, hi, sorry you had to see that." I mumbled to Gabe who stood scared.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I said, immediately freaking out, I knelt down in front of him and grabbed his shoulders; a tear ran down his face.  
>"We can't find Peluche." He sobbed, oh dear.<p>

"Oh, hon, look I'm sure we'll find him, if he's flown somewhere I'll find him, I promise, and I mean, he's a talking dog. He's _our_ talking dog, how could we_ not _find him? Hey now, don't forget I'm a mind reader, there's something else isn't there." I said trying to comfort him.

A slight smile spread across my face, except I looked more worried than I did comforting.

"It's Tassja, she's mean."

"Oh, no she's not. She, she was the nicest one, remember?"

"Yeah, but since she died, she's, I dunno, different."

Okay, now it's time to get back to business. I snapped my life back into perspective and mushy Alli immediately left the building, I don't know where to, or when we'll see her next, but, she is _gone._

"I know what you mean kiddo; I was just thinking the same thing, hey… I hear a very familiar yapping noise, see? Things are looking up. For all of us."

I didn't really believe me, but deep down I knew it would.

65

I crept up behind him.

I was focused, more than normal, which is really focused.

My feet lightly tapping the floor on every step, barely brushing the carpet.

I breathed out, and I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Aaargh!" squealed Jesse.

I almost fell backward from laughing so hard.

"Bahaha! Got you good, didn't i?" a laughed

"No! It was for your satisfaction."

"Sure it was. Hey I, um, kinda want to talk to you privately."

"Sure, what about?"

"Not in front of everyone, that's why it's private."

"Oh."

I slowly walked into the apartment we'd broken into.

Everyone practically collapsed when we got inside, we'd had an exhausting night, and we needed to get dinner started.

We were walking away from the exploded building, all burnt and coughing, when a police car had pulled up beside us, we told them we were sitting on the steps of the building, to check Gabe, because he had just tripped over, when it exploded and we were caught.

Like I said, like ages ago, sincere eyes.

"Have you noticed anything, um, differ-"

"Different about Tassja? Yes. And no, I didn't just read your mind then,"

"Oh-"

"when she died, you used up some of your energy reviving her, because most of hers had gone, some of the negative side of your personality stuck to her, but her already negative side had taken over and well now, she's kinda evil. Well, that was a bit of an overstatement but, you get my drift."

"Uh, um yeah," I mumbled sluggishly.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, just exactly what you said, you know, you always say everything I've always wanted. Are like my thoughts always tuned into your brain? Like a never-ending radio station?"

He just laughed and hugged me really tightly, sliding his hand into my back pocket, I heard crumpling.

_**A note?**_

_Just let me have my hand in your pocket for a while, riiiiight next to your bu-_

I jumped back, straightening out my clothes.

Tassja stood in the doorway and smiled cheekily, "you're a lucky girl Alli," she snickered,

"You bet," I breathed.

I rubbed the back of my head, like I usually do when I have to think things over.

And I _really _had to think things over.

"Meet you guys outside for dinner," I hollered back.

"Ooh, what's for dinner?" crooned Jesse,

"Uh, it's a surprise," I chuckled, winking.

66

Tassja walked up to Jesse, this was her big moment, time to make an impression.

"Hey," she whispered softly into jesses ear, her breath caressing his neck,

"What?" he said, not noticing her, _how could he not notice me?_ Thought Tassja, frustrated, now trying harder.

She traced her finger across his chest.

"Whoa, Tassja, what the heck are you doing?" he said taking a step back; he had eyes for one girl, and one girl only, Alli.

Not Tassja, why was she acting this way?

She thrust him against the wall, giggling lightly, and smiling.

Jesse kept quiet, trying to ignore the hottie trying to make out with him.

He turned his head to the side, and she caressed it with the tip of her nose, she put her hand on his chest, leaned in and… _touchdown! _She thought.

I was a hard, passionate kiss, from her side anyway.

Jesse tightened his lips disgustedly, but eventually, he fell under her spell, he softened and let her kiss him…

That's when Alli walked in.

67

I was in the kitchen when I heard a slight, high pitched squeal sound and giggling, what the, I heard Jesse think of me, how sweet.

_**Maybe he wants to talk to me…**_

I turned to Gabe, "keep your eye on the pasta." I practically drilled into his little 9-year-old brain.

"I'll be back guys!" I said to the girls with whom I was playing a game of Uno with.

I thought about Jesse, _**what a guy, I mean, he's honest and sweet and funny and I can trust him, and he likes me he really, **_**really**_** likes me, and he is just oh so hot!**_

I turned into the room, dazed by love, but I soon snapped out of it, didn't I?

I saw Tassja and Jesse, _kissing_ in the corner of the main bedroom,

I mean, really?

"Jesse?" I whimpered, I felt my face go red, and I shook my head trying to wake myself up from this _nightmare._

He reached out to stop me, throwing Tassja to the other side of the room.

"Alli-" he cried, and I saw Tassja smiling, snidely.

"Get away from me you _jerk!_" I spat at him, "pathetic. Really."

And I ran out, and Gabe yelled, "Mom!" at me

Mom?

I smiled, Mom?

But my happy moment was squashed, like a bug.

"What a player. That backstabber. I can't believe him," I sobbed as I walked to the elevator.

_Ping!_ I stepped in, a small girl, her mother and older brother were there.

I saw my face, "gosh," I gasped, "my face is really red! Was I really crying _that _hard?" I thought out loud.

The woman, maybe in her late 30's turned to me,

"I'm sorry to seem so nosy, but, are you okay?" she cooed.

"No," I wailed, looking at my feet, "sorry, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"No, hon, you got a mom?"

"No, and I don't exactly trust my dad. My mom died when my younger sisters were born, my little brother called me 'mom' when I ran out." I smiled as tears gushed down my face.

The little girl tugged on my shorts.

I looked down, she had dark blonde hair, like an iced coffee color, absolutely _huge_, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks, and she was about Bella and Danni's age.

I nodded my head.

"Mom wants you to come in for a coffee." She smiled.

"She always does that. It is so weird." Said her mom.

I looked at the boy, his black hair, pale skin and Ice-cold, blue eyes scanned over me; he had a ring in his nose and a small tattoo on his arm.

I felt a surge of nervousness.

"Oh, fine, but only for a little while, I'd hate to intrude."

The lady smiled, "I'm Lilly, and that's Sofia, and that's my son, Nick."

I smiled and nodded my head at all of them.

Well, when you can't find a window to fly through, an elevator door opens.

68

I stepped inside the apartment, neat, with a couple of sneakers and toys scattered here and there.

It was a family home. But way too clean for my liking.

"Maria? How come dinner isn't ready, or even started? How come you haven't even turned on the- MARIA?" screamed Lilly.

I walked around to the couch.

And her son sat next to me and switched on the TV, totally ignoring the fact that I was in the room.

"You ever watched this show?" he asked, not bothering to look at me.

"You know it's rude not to look at people when you talk to them," I spat, "and no, I haven't watched TV in weeks, maybe months, I lost count."

"Phwoar." He let out, widening his eyes and looking at me, suspiciously.

"Why? I mean, most kids who have working parents, especially who live in these apartments, have TV's."

"I tell you, we both die." I warned, and then I used my powers "now, we mustn't mention this to anyone, _ever,_ forget you even asked."

He shook his head, and said, "What was I talking about?"

"How much you hate subtitles," I muttered.

"Oh. Um, right."

I stood up and walked toward the kitchen bench, placing myself on a barstool.

The kitchen looked – and smelled- brand, spanking new.

Interesting. They must've had money, or been rich, well still are.

I mean, living in these 5th avenue apartments, having a maid, a newly built kitchen, and the kids were wearing uniforms of a very expensive catholic school in the city.

Yep, I know I told Gabe not to make assumptions, but, damn, it was kinda hard, especially in this environment.

"Assume. Ass. You. Me. Assume." I mumbled.

Then Lilly walked and stood next to me.

_**I wonder if she can see my wings.**_ I thought warily. When suddenly a needle was stabbed into my leg.

Uh-oh. Truth serum… again?

"What do you want from me?" I spat.

The woman grabbed a remote and turned to the two kids… and _switched them off._

"Robots. Nice touch. I knew your family was too good to be true. And your house? You have a teen and a messy toddler… how could it be this clean?" I mumbled.

"What is your name?"

_**Voice, oh voice? What have I done? JEB? Dad? No Alli, be tough, don't do it. Don't tell her.**_

"Valencia. Valencia Martinez. What do you want from me you manipulative cow?" I growled. The truth serum was starting to kick in. All my best snarky and sarcastic comments were about to be said.

Let's hope she can take it.

69

Lilly looked at me and sniggered, well, evilly.

"We all know that's not your real name. Tell me your real name. And your cage number." She said slyly.

_**No. no way.**_

I shook my head; maybe I have more will power than I thought.

She slapped me in the face, I felt it burn on my cheek.

"OUCH!" I screeched, well, I was drugged up, and well, yeah; I'm feeling a little whiny.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrow, I felt a layer of skin shrivel up and I shrieked. She burned me!

"What the- ouch! What do you want from me? Oh, your eyes look huge compared to the rest of your head," I burst out laughing, "and you shouldn't where your hair like that… you look homeless in that outfit… I feel like giving you two dollars, for a 'Big Mac'" tears streamed down my face I was laughing so hard.

_SLAP! _She slapped me again.

_**Oof. Her hands! Make her raise her hands.**_

"Slap me again- no, put your _hands_ on me again, and you can believe you'll never get it back." I bared my teeth; let's see what she has to say about that.

I made a growling noise the kind of noise you wouldn't normally hear me make.

She raised her hands, just like I wanted, and she had poison glands.

_I'm going to teach that little bitch what pain is,_ i gaped at this remark, not that it really was a remark, more of a thought.

I smiled. Right where I wanted her-

She slammed her hand down almost to my face, when I spread out my wings leapt about a foot back over the bench to where a set of knives were, and I picked up a huge carving knife.

"I told you, _hands off!_" I barked, I quickly sliced the tip of her finger off and she screamed in horror as she looked at her hand, "my hand, and my hand! _MY HAND_!" I grabbed a few resources while she was still in shock and I crashed through the window and zoomed up the building to my room.

"Alli!" screamed Gabe, noticing my burned cheek and blood all over me.

"_Shh!_ Get the others out quick! Someone is here, and that someone is _bad_ news. Hurry! Oh, here I have dinner," I gasped at him breathlessly, the adrenaline was starting to make my legs shake and feel weak and I pulled out three hundred dollar note, and I shrugged.

Uh-oh.

70

I ran inside, and packed a backpack.

_**Jesse? Please I need your help. **_ I thought.

I saw him run out of the bathroom, towel loosely wrapped around his waist, I was running to the front room, just across from the bathroom, I saw him and skidded, covering my eyes in the famous '_holy crap your naked!' _sign and crashed into him, knocking him over.

I lay on top of him.

"Uh, um," I babbled then I snapped my life into perspective, "get up now! Oh, um right." I stood up and dried my clothes with my hand.

"We gots to go. Evil lady. Truth serum. Oh, and could you please put some clothes on."

He smiled, "you sure?"

"Uh, duh, the evil lady injected truth serum into me. Check the burns on my head. I'm very sure there is an evil lady with truth serum!" I shouted at him with my hands on my hips.

"No, no, the other thing…"

"What other thing?" I shook my head, realizing what he meant, "gross. Yes I want you to get clothes on. Shouldn't you save your unclothed-ness for Tassja?" I snickered.

He frowned.

_**Yes! Score! Alli: 5 Jesse: 3.**_

I slung the backpack over my shoulder, scooped up the girls and ran to the balcony.

"Jesse, Gabe, make sure you leave the front door locked. If she comes to look for us she won't be able to come in, leave some lights on and turn on the TV and radio, and the fan on top of the stove."

I saw Gabe put both thumbs up and nod, and I heard Jesse start to turn things on. Great.

I leapt off the building with the girls, followed by the dog.

"Hold on kiddies. We're getting outta here." And with that I zoomed to central park. Where all this began. This adventure. I met with Gabe and Jesse and we walked to the closest train station.

"To Oregon?" I asked Jesse, and his arm looped around my waist.

"To Oregon!" he exclaimed to the rest of the kids.

I smiled and jumped up, "see you there, I'll be guiding you." I hollered down to them.

My gang.

Jesse, Tassja, Gabe, Bella and Danni. I love them.

I am like their mom, right?

71

Lilly checked her computer. She had been in the lab when Alejandra Martinez was first brought in.

She was meant to hurt her.

Lilly Jones felt bad for slapping her _best friend's_ daughter in the face.

They had surgically inserted a tracking device into Alejandra's arm.

And for what it seemed she was headed to Oregon.

Lilly got out her Identity kit, dyed her hair black, regenerated her face and set off to find Alli.


End file.
